Our Hearts are where we place them
by ShiningAngelEyes
Summary: The journey of three individuals learning to be tolerant. Main characters: Efaythija (OC), Hieronymus Lex, Methredhel. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone who followed my Supernatural Fanfiction will be disappointed and I'm sorry for that but my phases do not allow me to choose what I like at the moment. And so this happened. If you don't know/like Oblivion then I recommend you to not read this!

One of the reasons I wrote this was actually because I read so many other Oblivion Fanfictions. Some of them were absolutely maginificent and inspired me a lot while others had... a Mary Sueish OC. I try to avoid that in this story of mine.

And don't even ask me how I came up with that strange name. It was an accident, okay?

I really hope my phase lasts long enough for me to finish this. I actually have no idea how long it's going to be and what will happen because I don't even have an outline. I write everything here spontaneously with a vague concept in my head.

As always, if there are faults, unfitting words or such, I'd be glad if you told me.

I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be a liar.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Efaythija was a girl who grew up in Kvatch. Her mother was an Imperial and her father a Wood Elf. There was no sign of that mixture of races in her features, the only evidence of her elven ancestor were here long, pointed ears. She was slightly below the average height of an Imperial. Most people in Kvatch accepted her like she was, except for her neighbor. He was a pure Imperial and hated crosses between races, even such minor ones. He didn't blame Efaythija for being what she was, though, but however, he held a grudge on her parents for what they've done and after years and years of threatening them he made his threats come true. Efaythija's parents were killed when she was only six. She lived on the streets since then, taking care of herself and getting money by stealing it after unsuccessfully trying to beg. Eventually, the local priest in the chapel of Akatosh, Martin, pitied her and took over the responsibility of raising her.

By the time the Daedra overran the city, she had just turned 21. In the turmoil, Martin had told her to run to the chapel as fast as she could and so she grabbed her most precious things and headed for the building when one of the creatures caught sight of her and chased her. She could escape out of the city with a few superficial wounds. She had lots of luck but she doubted that Martin had survived all this. It was way too dangerous to return to the city and besides Martin she didn't have any real friends there, so she decided to leave that part of her life behind and start a new one somewhere else.

The next town was Skingrad but she wasn't very welcomed there, so she kept going to the next nearest town – the Imperial City. She had heard of it and knew that there was an area for poorer people. And that was where she wanted to go. When she entered the city, those people who payed enough attention to her, noticed that she was different and some watched her like some kind of animal but she ignored them. She was impressed, though, that some could see even such small mismatches. One of the guards, whose reaction was the same like the ones of the others, directed her to her target, the Waterfront. She had no idea what to expect from it but she could imagine that most of the people who lived there were more tolerant. She met a nice Wood Elf girl with the name Methredhel who was of the same age as she was and who helped her settle down. She had allowed Efaythija to sleep in her house, even though there already lived two other Bosmer, and she was more than grateful for that offer. On the third day she made her another...

It was nine pm, Fredas, and Efaythija just came 'home' from washing her clothes in the nearby lake. Methredhel already awaited her and greeted her with a soft smile when she opened the door to the shabby shack. Methredhel was alone, so Efaythija was a bit more self-confident than usual.

"Efaythija, there you are! I have something for you."

Efaythija tilted her head in confusion and looked curiously at the other Elf. "Oh? What might that be?"

Methredhel walked toward her and grabbed her hand, dragging her inside after closing the door.

"What is this all about?", Efaythija asked with a smile on her lips.

Eventually, Methredhel stopped and turned around to face her friend who glanced at her with interest.

"Alright,", Methredhel began, "yesterday evening you told me you once were a thief, right?"

Efaythija's expression dropped slightly in concern. "Yes... Well, I wasn't _really_ a thief, I just... tried to-"

Methredhel giggled and shook her head, causing her gleaming reddish hair to sway through the air, before cutting her off, "Don't worry, I'm not here to judge you. On the contrary, I actually wanted to make you an offer."

Now Efaythija's curiosity was picked again. "What kind of offer?"

Methredhel took a deep breath and looked Efaythija right in the eyes. "You see, I actually shouldn't be telling this every stranger I meet but I think I can trust you." At that Efaythija straightened her composure slightly. "Efaythija, I would like to invite you to a guild. A Thieves' Guild more particular."

"A Thieves' Guild? You mean... a guild of... thieves?", Efaythija repeated inquisitively, "I didn't know there was something like that."

"Well, we don't shout it from the rooftops, you know, but yes, it's there.", she answered with a gentle nod.

Silence fell over the small, dim-lit room as Efaythija pondered. "Why would you want me to join?", she finally demanded with a hint of doubt in her smooth voice.

Methredhel gave a small laugh. "Don't be so suspicious. I just wanted to do you a favor. So, what do you say?"

Efaythija's face relaxed subtly. "What do you do there?"

"Normally... stealing things.", she answered with a chuckle, "Sometimes we get contracts from our superiors but most of the time we steal where and what we want, like freelancer thieves. But we're more than that. This guild is like a family to me. We look out for and protect each other. There are only advantages, you see? Besides, this is like the only way for us Waterfront people to get money."

"I understand...", Efaythija mused, remembering her difficult time in Kvatch after her parents' deaths. "Good, I give it a shot.", she agreed with a smile.

Methredhel clapped her hands once in excitement. "Great! Meet me at exactly twelve o'clock behind my house. Don't be too late!", she said, pointing her index finger in the air. Then she started to walk towards her entrance. "I have an appointment now but I'll be there then." She walked out of the door just to peer back through it a moment later to add: "At twelve o'clock, remember!" She giggled and closed the door behind her, leaving a smiling Efaythija alone in the hut. She twirled around and sat down on Methredhel's bed. The bed sheet was surprisingly soft despite its dingy looks, giving in to her weight just enough to make sitting comfortable. The brunette's eyes surveyed the small room, just like she always did during the last few days when she was alone in her friend's establishment. It was nothing compared to the large house her parents had owned where she was thrown out after they were murdered but she liked it nonetheless. She could imagine this to be her new life and with a big family of... thieves it might as well be even better because she'd finally have real friends for the first time in her life. That thought warmed her while she reached for the black pouch on her side ,that was tied to her belt, to count the gold in it. Even though she'd been here for several days now, she never had the time to do so. And she hadn't changed her clothes since then. She was still wearing the same crimson linen shirt, the wide, black trousers with the dark brown belt and her leather shoes. They were all the clothes she had left, for all her belongings had been taken away from her by the count of Kvatch after the Imperial who killed her parents convinced him that a six year old child couldn't manage a whole house on her own. And by the time she was old enough, other people already bought it and didn't let her take it back. When she went to the count to demand her house back, he just threw her out. Efaythija was sure that he got a fair sum of gold out of that deal and that disgusted her. The count also happened to be an Imperial, just like her neighbor, and that was why she didn't like them much. She had just experienced bad things with them and wished that she was a pure Elf like Methredhel.

Lost in thought, she kept counting her gold and came to the result that she still had 283 Septims which was something. In addition to that her mother's golden pendant, which was worth at least 1000 gold, still hung from a leather ribbon around her neck. Nine gem stones in different colors were set around one big blueish bead. She remembered her mother telling her that she was the bead and the nine stones around her stood for the Nine Divines who were protecting her. She grabbed the pendant and looked at it, wondering if the Gods also protected thieves. She sighed and placed it back underneath her collar. She was too afraid that anyone would try to steal it, especially now that she knew there existed a whole guild of thieves, and so she kept it around her neck, day and night, hidden under the linens. She'd never sell it because it was the last thing she had left of her mother. Unfortunately she had nothing to remind her of Martin. That she had to do herself. No, she would never forget him, how he helped her when she most needed it, just like Methredhel did now. But to her dismay she had to admit that she felt more comfortable in the Bosmer's presence because Martin was, after all, an Imperial. She hated herself for judging him by his race but she couldn't do anything against. She would always think lower of Imperials and no one could change that; or could it?

Suddenly the door burst open, causing Efaythija to flinch, and in stepped Adanrel, one of the other Bosmers Methredhel let live here. When she caught sight of Efaythija staring at her she snorted, shooting an offensive glare to the younger woman.

"Get off Meth's bed!", she snarled and Efaythija jumped up. Adanrel stepped over to her, her eyes flashing with anger. "Listen, hybrid! This isn't your home! Meth only allows you to stay here because she pities you, so don't permit yourself too much. You've been here since what? Two days? That's ridiculous! I've spent almost my entire life here! You don't even belong to us!"

Efaythija felt tiny next to the Elf and the closer she came the more she had to look upwards.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to you!", came the more uncertain than intended reply from Efaythija.

Adanrel scoffed. "You think you have the right to question my authority?"

"What? I'm not questioning anyone's authority!", Efaythija spat back, now with a stronger voice, "I just don't get your temper!" She put a hand on the fabric that covered her amulet, feeling the precious piece of metal behind it, and started to head towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to do."

"... Business...", Adanrel hissed, causing Efaythija to click her tongue as she trudged over the threshold.

She wasn't necessarily angry at the Bosmer and could actually understand her but it still ticked her off that she couldn't be a tad more sensitive. After all, she really hadn't done anything.

Now Efaythija was outside. Night already had fallen and she found herself admiring the sparkling stars in the dark blue night sky. It looked astonishing.

After a while, she started walking down the dirt path that led to two other shacks. In front of the left one stood a sign that read _For sale_. The one next to it was larger than most of the others and its entrance faced the hut beside it. Efaythija hadn't yet met her other neighbors, only those that lived in Methredhel's establishment, which were Methredhel, Adanrel and another Bosmer called Carwen. The latter was quite nice but a little haughty.

Efaythija was curious to meet her other neighbors, who hopefully would accept her unlike the ones in Kvatch.

She twisted right at the end of the path and strode towards the harbor. Halfway through the archway her eyes shifted to the glistening water which was illuminated by the stars. It looked beautiful and for the first time in years she felt completely at peace. Since her arrival she hadn't been out that much, for she was still recovering from her long journey which she had to overcome by foot. She walked down the stairs, gaze still locked on the water when she bumped into something hard and stumbled backwards. She couldn't keep balance and hit the ground with her rear.

"Watch where you're going, citizen!", a strong voice reprimanded.

"Where _I_'m going? You should-", she cut herself off when she looked up to see that he was a guard, and not only any guard. He seemed to be of high rank despite his young looks.

He stared at her, eyes narrowed. Due to the darkness she couldn't tell what color they were.

"I should what?", he demanded.

Efaythija pushed herself up from the ground and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"You should have helped me get up." That wasn't exactly what she wanted to say first but she decided it would be the wiser choice.

"You didn't seem like you needed my help."

"I didn't. But that's what gentlemen do."

The man scowled. "Don't pretend you even considered that an option."

Efaythija tilted her head. "Considered what an option?"

He drew his eyebrows together. "You know exactly what I mean. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on duty. Good night, citizen." He then turned around and strode away, filling the silence of the night with the creaking of his steel armor. Efaythija stared after him in confusion while the sound slowly faded. She shook her head and mumbled, "Imperials..." Then she walked over to the stone railing that separated the cobble path from the harbor water, and returned to what she did before running into that strange guard guy. She sighed and gazed upon the water that was streaked by thousands of petty waves which made the water look like it consisted of thousands of diamonds. She stood there daydreaming for about half an hour before returning to the shanty town. She wasn't too eager to return to Methredhel's house due to Adanrel's presence there. Her encounter with both her and the guard proved that she wasn't as welcomed here as she had thought. The more she thought about those two the more she was looking forward to seeing Methredhel again. She sighed and rounded the curve of the dirt path.

The corners of her mouth moved upwards and turned her melancholic expression into a soft smile when she saw a certain elf exit one of her neighbor's house. Methredhel reacted the same way on seeing Efaythija and paced towards her.

"Efaythija! What are you doing here? It's not twelve yet." She came to a halt at half a meter distance from the other woman.

"Well... I was just walking around, exploring the harbor. I didn't exactly have time for that yet."

Methredhel nodded and Efaythija continued, "Oh, and I met some guard. He seemed to have something against me."

The other elf's ears perked up. "A guard? This time the night? Seems odd to-", she cut herself off and then raised her voice again. "Wait, let me guess. Brown hair, short pony tail, baby blue eyes and big, pompous armor that reminds you more of an emperor's bodyguard than a captain working at the shabbiest district of the city?"

Efaythija raised a brow. "... I couldn't really make out his eye or hair color but yes, I guess that was him."

Methredhel smiled and shook her head. "Ah, then you've met our 'Knight in shiny armor'", she said sarcastically.

Efaythija cleared her throat. "He didn't really seem that chivalrous...", she mumbled, her eyes breaking the contact with Methredhel's.

The Bosmer laughed. "No, definitely not. Lex isn't too fond of the Waterfront people."

Efaythija tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because he thinks we're all thieves. Well... we kind of are but that's not the point. He is... somewhat obsessed by the law."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And he's _very_ zealous. He's been pursuing us since Armand humiliated him some years ago..." The last part was rather mumbled.

"Who's Armand?"

Methredhel looked back at her and grinned. "You'll meet him today and then I can tell you the whole story."

"Alright." Efaythija sighed. "So... should we go back to your shack?"

"Sure, let's go."

She followed Methredhel to the entrance of her hut. The Bosmer opened the door and they both stepped in. Adanrel was still there, sitting on Methredhel's bed and brushing her hair.

"Hello Methredhel! And... _Efaythija_." She scowled when her eyes shifted to the woman behind her friend.

Methredhel stumbled towards her in excitement.

"You know what? I'm taking Efaythija to the meeting today!"

Adanrel's eyes widened as she looked at Efaythija.

"Y-you mean to _that_ meeting?

Methredhel giggled. "Yes, exactly. To the Guild! Isn't that wonderful?"

Adanrel's eyes shifted back to Methredhel and she swallowed. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Methredhel remained relaxed. "Yeah, why not? That'll be fun!"

Efaythija forced a smile on her lips when Adanrel's gaze fell back onto her.

"Probably...", she murmured and went back to brushing her hair.

Methredhel shrugged and sat down beside her.

Efaythija resisted a sigh and slowly walked to the other side of the room, where her bedroll lay. She sat down and leaned against the wall, dozing off.

* * *

"IT'S TIME!", a female voice suddenly shouted, causing Efaythija to jerk upright. Adanrel still sat on the bed while Methredhel walked over to Efaythija, a bounce in her step. She extended a hand, Efaythija grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Are you ready?", the Bosmer asked excited.

"I suppose so.", Efaythija answered wearily.

"Then what are we waiting for! Adanrel, get up!", she yelled towards her Elven friend.

"I'm coming.", she answered unamused and stood up. All three walked outside and behind Methredhel's shack. Then they headed in the direction of a Redguard who stood, with a torch in one hand, in a small garden encircled by stone walls.

Efaythija leaned over to whisper in Methredhel's ear. "Is that Armand?"

Methredhel just nodded and kept going until she and her companions reached the mysterious man. He wasn't alone. On his right side stood an Argonian, dressed in shabby burlap clothes.

"Ah, I see you brought a newcomer.", the Redguard noted, looking Efaythija up and down. The woman smiled awkwardly.

"This is Efaythija,", Methredhel spoke up, "she just recently moved here and intends to stay. I thought that could be a good opportunity to recruit her as a new member. Oh, and she already has experience!" Her gaze shifted to the Argonian, "Unlike certain other persons here."

"Is that true?", Armand asked Efaythija expectantly.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'experience' but I have been active as a freelancer thief in Kvatch. And I actually was forced to."

"By whom?"

"By poverty..."

"I see... My name is Armand Christophe by the way. I am a Doyen of the Thieves' Guild."

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", Efaythija replied politely.

Armand continued observing her. "Say, you're an elf, right?"

Efaythija gulped and before she could answer, Methredhel intervened, "Partly. She's half Bosmer, half Imperial."

Efaythija shot her a glare but she only shrugged and gave a reassuring smile.

Armand nodded hesitantly. "Interesting." Then his face relaxed a bit. "So, you want to become part of our family?"

"I... I think so.", she replied uncertainly.

Armand gave a subtle laugh. "Alright. As you can see,", he pointed to the Argonian, "we already have another candidate. That changes the circumstances a bit."

Adanrel stepped over to her superior. "I have an idea! They could make a competition!"

"That's not fair!", the lizard shouted.

"I think it is, though. Okay, you two work against each other. The one who steals the target first and brings it to me wins and becomes a member of the guild. The other, better luck next time." The Argonian shot Efaythija a glare and so Armand added, "And you can't kill the other during the contest, _Amusei_."

Efaythija hastily looked up, slightly paled. "K-kill? What, you _kill_ each other here?" How could that even be an option?

"Generally not.", Armand explained, "But just in case one of you might consider that." Efaythija certainly wasn't. Not for something she wasn't even sure she wanted.

"So, what's the target?", Amusei pressed.

"Amantius Allectus' journal. Find it and bring it to me. If you get caught it's your responsibility. I won't take any blame on me before you are in the guild. Oh, and the beggars could be of help to you. Much luck and may the best thief win!"

And with that Efaythija and Amusei left. The lizard mumbled something about the Market District and as soon as he disappeared through a stone archway Efaythija stood. She took Armand's words to account and surveyed the area for beggars. Next to a bedroll that lay on the ground stood one. She walked over to him.

"Hey you, can you tell me where I can find the house of Amantius Allectus?", she asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't.", he told her and eyed the pouch at her side.

She understood the hint and reached for it, taking out one gold and handing it over to him.

"Is that enough?"

the beggar pondered. "He lives in the Temple District."

Efaythija sighed and gave him two more coins to which he immediately replied, "Next to the southern guard tower."

The woman nodded. "Thank you."

"May Arkay bless you!", the man answered as she started to walk away.

Great, now she knew where the house was but not exactly _where_ it was. She's merely been here for three days and didn't know anything about the city.

She sighed again and walked through the archway, along the cobble path, over the stone bridge, around the lighthouse and through the underpass into the other district. Two guards stood on both sides

next to the great gate, so she decided to ask one of them for directions.

"Excuse me, sir?", she said, drawing his attention to her.

"Where's the problem, good citizen?", he questioned calmly.

"Can you tell me where the Temple District is?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "All around you. Welcome to the Temple District."

Efaythija gave a nervous laugh. "Oh... and, where's south?"

The guard raised a brow at her. "Listen, Miss, I have no idea if you're drunk or just confused but this isn't exactly the time for a young woman like you to loiter in a foreign district all alone."

Efaythija shook her head. "No, yes, I... It's important. My sense of direction is not the best and I'm asking you to help me out. So?"

He sighed and extended one arm to point to the dark path on his right-hand side. "There.", he simply said. "But mark my words. You shouldn't be here in the middle of the night."

"I understand, sir." She nodded once and spinned around to head southwards, her loose brown her flying through the air in the process.

She followed the cobble path while examining the name signs attached to the houses' stone walls. Approaching the guards tower she heard some voices from inside. Apparently some of the guards were still awake and arguing over something. She could make out one voice that was kind of familiar to her but she didn't spend a second thought on it due to the lack of time, so she rounded the edge and continued her inspection from the other sidewalk. Eventually, she stopped as her eyes noticed the name 'Amantius Allectus' written on one of the signs. A smile flashed over her lips and she stepped over to the door, checking her left- and right-hand side for guards and finding none. She fumbled a lock pick out of her pocket (She always carried some with her since she first lived on the streets) and started to move it around in the lock. It broke. "Dammit...", she mumbled. _I haven't done this in ages, I'm completely out of practice!_, she thought, deciding not to say too much out loud.

She picked out another one and tried it again, without success. It might have been her inability to do things like this but another factor surely was the difficulty of this lock. It cost her four more lock picks before she finally heard a small click and sighed in relief. She slowly opened the door and peered in. It was completely dark inside and any living being must've been asleep by now. She sneaked in and carefully closed the door behind her. Then she started to scan the room for the journal or any kind of locker it could be in. Due to the impenetrable darkness she couldn't see as much as she'd hoped for and so she had to move closely along the wall to be able to see the things that were set there. None of them was a book, let alone the journal. Then, after turning left at the edge, she caught sight of a desk. There was no book on it but maybe in one of the drawers. Efaythija opened them one by one and felt inside. She had already given up hope when she didn't find a thing until she grabbed the knob of the last one and tried to pull it open, only to find it locked. Something important had to be in there and so the ordeal of lock picking began anew. Sure enough, it worked better than last time and hence only three lock picks went to waste. Excited, she opened the drawer and bit back a shriek of joy when she found the journal in it. She quickly snatched it and deftly snuck out of the house, closing the door noiselessly behind her. She tucked the book into one of the larger pockets of her trousers and began pacing towards the Waterfront, a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

When she approached the small garden behind Methredhel's shack, where she had come from, Armand, Methredhel and Adanrel were still there, waiting for her. Armand had barely moved since she left, Methredhel sat on a rock, her elbows on her lap and hands cupping her face while she supported her head. Adanrel leaned with her back against on of the stone walls and stared idly off into the distance. She was the one who noticed Efaythija first.

"She's back!", the Elf told her friends and both looked up to watch Efaythija emerging from the dark of the night into the illuminated area. A big smile spread across Methredhel's face.

"You did it!", she exclaimed happily and then turned to her friends, "See? I told you!"

Armand moved a few steps forward. "Do you have the journal?", he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Efaythija couldn't help but grin when she pulled the book out of her pocket and handed it over to Armand. "There you go!"

The Redguard opened it and looked inside, his eyes shifting to and fro as he checked its contents. Then he clapped it shut and smiled at Efaythija.

"Welcome to the guild!", he said.

"Thank you-" Efaythija was cut off when Methredhel surprised her with an energetic hug that almost hurled the shorter woman to the ground. "I knew you'd make it!", Methredhel shouted excitedly. "Now you belong to us!" She pulled back and smiled at Efaythija.

"Thank you.", Efaythija answered, returning the smile.

Adanrel pushed herself off of the wall and also walked over to Efaythija, her expression stern. Then the corners of her mouth turned upwards and she teasingly commented, "Maybe you're not _completely_ useless after all."

Efaythija made a sizzling sound but her smile widened nonetheless. "Thank you, too... I suppose."

"Well, I think that's a reason to celebrate, right guys?", Methredhel chimed in while she embraced each with one arm, her gaze constantly shifting from one friend to the other.

"Shouldn't we wait for Amusei?", Efaythija brought up.

Methredhel let go of them and pondered for a few moments. Then she said, "Nah, he'll be fine. Let's get going! I treat you to a mead!"

"So, nothing really changes.", Adanrel pointed out and they all chuckled.

"Goodnight, Armand, see you tomorrow then!", Methredhel said, turning to Armand and waving a hand.

"Goodnight and shadows hide you."

* * *

"Shadows hide you?", Efaythija asked while Methredhel placed a clay cup upon the table in front of her. Adanrel sat next to her on a stool equally shabby to hers. Methredhel's chair was at her opposite side. Carwen already lay asleep on her bedroll and thus the others had to watch the volume of their voices. Methredhel was currently pouring some mead in the three cups.

She giggled. "That is... kind of our trademark farewell. I don't know who invented it, I just heard all the other members say it."

Efaythija tilted her head. "So, you haven't been in the guild that long?"

Methredhel gave an uneasy chuckle. "Well... I didn't pass the aptitude test the first time..."

Efaythija frowned and looked at Adanrel when latter started to speak. "The first time?", she repeated with a snicker. "She needed at least five start-ups!"

Efaythija drew her head back in surprise.

"No no no no no no no! Four! It were only four!", Methredhel interrupted with a scowl on her face, waggling her index finger at the other Bosmer and then both burst into laughter. Efaythija joined in and therefore nobody noticed that they had woken up Carwen.

"Hey! Guys!", she yelled vexed. "Some people here need their beauty sleep!"

The three calmed down after a few moments and Methredhel gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry.", she apologized softly.

Carwen just shook her head and turned around to resume sleeping.

Methredhel then sat down on her chair and raised her cup. "To Efaythija, our new member of the guild!", she announced happily.

Efaythija blushed slightly and raised her cup as well, followed by Adanrel who agreed, "To Efaythija!"

They all took a few sips and placed the cups back on the table.

Efaythija sighed contently. "I think I'm going to bed soon.", she mused.

"Don't you feel like robbing something tonight?", Methredhel teased, making her companion giggle.

"Nah, it was quite exhausting today. And besides, I'm not going anywhere in the near future. I wager we could rob the whole city in that time if we wanted!"

Methredhel and Adanrel tried to keep their laughs to a minimum. Latter responded, "It's alright, go to sleep if you want. I think we'll stay awake a little longer, right Meth?". She turned to Methredhel.

"You betcha!" The Bosmer suppressed a giggle.

Efaythija drank the rest of her mead and then said, "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight.", they replied in unison.

Efaythija stood up and wearily dragged herself to her bedroll where she lay down and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips when she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

Finally she was getting along with one of her former opponents. Hence, there was only one left...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"When he went outside and-" Methredhel burst into laughter when she couldn't suppress it anymore. "-did you-did you see his face? Did you see it! It was so priceless!" She slammed her hand on the table and threw her body back from laughing, almost falling over with her chair. Adanrel whipped a tear of joy off her face when she finally found her voice again, "How could I not? And then his-his-", she cut herself off with another fit of laughter.

Efaythija tried to cover her ears but it was useless. Her housemates were just too loud and now she was fully awake. She rolled over her back to face them and pushed herself in a sitting position, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Guys.", she said wearily, much too quiet for anyone to hear over the boisterous sounds of laughing. She drew her eyebrows together. "Hey, guys!", she yelled with a slightly raspy voice which was a remainder of her long sleep.

Methredhel and Adanrel gradually calmed down a bit and looked at her.

"Oh hey, you're awake!", Methredhel perceived joyous.

"Yeah, thanks for that.", Efaythija replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone but overall it was neutral. She looked about the room and found Carwen's bed empty. The Bosmer already must've woken up and apparently left. Efaythija raised her shoulders and held out her hands diagonally in front of her as if something was in them. "What in Oblivion are you doing?"

Methredhel shrugged. "Talking about our latest robbery.", she stated as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Efaythija frowned. "What, you mean... from this night?"

Adanrel nodded. "We always talk about them right after they're accomplished." She suppressed a giggle at the memory when she turned her attention back to Methredhel.

Efaythija blinked a few times before asking, "Do you guys need to sleep at all?"

Methredhel laughed at her confusion. "Stealing is easier at night. We have become accustomed to sleep at day and wake at night. Maybe you should do that, too, now that you're one of us." Right, she was a thief now and not only from time to time but in a real guild.

When Efaythija didn't answer and just stared idly in the air, Methredhel continued, "What do you think of tonight?"

Efaythija shook her thoughts away. "Huh?"

Methredhel smiled. "Do you want to practice with me tonight?"

"You mean... robbing? Breaking into a house and stealing things?"

The Bosmer chuckled. "Yeah, that's what thieves normally do."

Efaythija gave a small nod, followed by a shy smile. "Alright, I think I could use some practice."

Methredhel clapped her hands once. "So be it!" Then she turned to Adanrel. "Do you want to come with us, too?"

Adanrel pondered and shook her head hesitantly. "Nah, too many cooks spoil the broth."

Methredhel gave an understanding sigh. "Too bad, it would have been a hell lot of fun if you came with us."

"Meth, robberies aren't supposed to be funny.", the other elf answered with a knowing giggle.

Methredhel stemmed her feet against one of the table legs and rocked back and forth with her chair, causing it to creak precariously. "I know, I know...", she moaned, "But it's never wrong to have some fun!", she added with a wink.

Adanrel shook her head, smiling.

Efaythija watched the two and stood up after a short period of silence. She pivoted her thumb to the door. "I think I should get washed up a little."

"Sure.", Methredhel replied with a dismissing wave of her hand.

Efaythija paced towards the entrance and turned her head to smile back at her housemates. "Shadows hide you!", she said and went outside, leaving the elves giggling behind.

* * *

Efaythija stepped out of the small shack, smiling contently and closing her eyes when she was greeted by the warm morning sun, its warmth outweighed the soft breeze only so much that it was comfortable. It seemed like a wonderful day was about to start.

The young woman strolled over to the lake and washed her face, the cool water fully waking her up.

She sat down on the shore and pondered, her thoughts drifting off to the guild. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind. Yesterday night, Methredhel had wanted to tell her the whole story of that one guard's humiliation by Armand. In all her excitement, she had totally forgotten about that and apparently Methredhel, too. Hence, Efaythija decided that before she could forget it again, she'd ask her friend about it. So, she got up and walked back to the hut.

When she entered, she found that both Bosmers were still present, although they looked kind of bored the way they sat hunched over on their chairs and supported their heads with their hands.

"Oh, already back?", Methredhel noted slightly surprised as she caught sight of her friend.

Adanrel turned her head to face Efaythija too.

"Methredhel-", she wanted to start but her friend cut her off.

"Call me Meth, all my friends do.", she stated with a soft smile.

Efaythija returned it and continued, "Right, okay, Meth. Yesterday you brought up a story of Armand and that guard... what was his name again?"

Realization flashed through Methredhel's widened eyes and she slammed her hand against her head. "Oh, you're right! I completely forgot about that!" She gave Efaythija an apologetic smile and waved her over. The brunette took a seat next to the elf and eyed her expectantly when Adanrel spoke. "You mean Lex?", she asked her Bosmer friend. Methredhel nodded and turned to Efaythija.

"I don't really know all the details, that's one of the reasons why I wanted Armand to tell it, but I gathered most of it from different people around here." She took a deep breath while Efaythija continued staring at her inquisitively. "First of all, you should know that Hieronymus Lex is a guard captain of the Imperial legion. He moved here from Bravil a few years ago and was quickly promoted to the rank of a captain. Since then he was stationed here in the harbor to patrol. At first, we weren't really worried about having him here but then we realized that he was more determined and law-abiding than the other guards. He doesn't even accept bribes...", she trailed off. Then she reached for a bowl of slices of bread that stood in the middle of the table and held it in front of Efaythija. "Want one?", she offered and the brunette, perceiving that she hadn't had breakfast yet, thankfully grabbed one. Methredhel placed the bowl back where it stood and commenced, "One day the Gray Fox came to-" Efaythija held up a hand and intervened, "Wait, wait, wait. Who's the Gray Fox?"

Methredhel giggled and replied, "Right, I forgot to tell you that as well!" She took a slice of bread out of the bowl and ripped off a small piece, throwing it deftly into her mouth. "He's the head of the Thieves' Guild and our hero. I haven't yet seen him personally but I heard a lot of stunning rumors about him. Some people daresay he's immortal! Armand told me that he's over 300 years old!" The room took on a mysterious atmosphere and Methredhel's voice matched that change. Efaythija's jaw dropped subtly, revealing her discomposure. Methredhel nodded. "I know it's hard to believe... But on with the story. Armand told me that the Gray Fox was here some years ago and stole something very important and, I believe, personal from Lex. Probably his diary.", she added with a giggle. "Anyway, he noticed and blamed Armand for it because he already suspected that some kind of Thieves' Guild existed but he never had evidence for that. And he thought that Armand was the head of it. He wanted to have his whatever back at any cost and thus, he and a few other guards came here to arrest Armand. Half the city was in turmoil just because of some stupid property of his! He told them that it was his most precious thing or so but I guess he only said that to have a reason for the guards to help him. I wish I knew what it was, though... Anyway, they found Armand and slapped him in iron, ready to interrogate and arrest him but then a captain from another district showed up with the 'lost' item. He explained that he had found it on Lex' desk while searching the room for any traces that the thief might've left. Lex had no explanation how it could have gotten there. Ah, I believe his face was priceless when all his guard fellows stared him down and blamed him for the false alarm!" She let out a gloating laugh. "Little did he know that it was the Gray Fox's work to return it! I believe it was the plan of both him and Armand to make him look like a fool for that!" She suddenly sighed. "They thought it would teach him a lesson but he's even more ambitious now than before. I admit, his tenacity is kind of impressing. We could use someone like him here but only if he were on our side. I think that he somehow got wind of the Gray Fox's participation because ever since that fated day he hunted him, even more determined than he hunts us."

Silence fell over the small room for a few moments in which Methredhel's smile widened.

"So...", Efaythija began slowly after clearing her throat, "Lex is our sworn enemy?"

Methredhel laughed. "If that's what you want to call him, yes. Oh, I wish I could have witnessed all that fun! It served him so right!"

Efaythija considered his behavior towards her and everything she had just learned, wondering if there was a connection between both. But of course there was! And besides, he is only doing his job...

But who was she kidding? She belonged to a guild of thieves and shouldn't be pondering about something like this. Maybe there was still some teensy weensy morally influence from Martin in the back of her head... She made a hissing sound through gritted teeth. Of course Martin would defend him! They're both Imperials and thus- … no, Martin wasn't a racist and he never preferred one race over another! He was loyal and unbiased. But... after all still an Imperial... Why couldn't she just shake these prejudices away? She wanted to start all over again and those thoughts weren't very helpful in that matter. But damn Imperials!

Methredhel must have noticed her inner conflict, for she was staring at Efaythija with a raised eyebrow. When the brunette looked up and realized that both of her companions waited for an answer, she simply said, "I agree."

"You agree?", Methredhel repeated confused, "What, no laugh? Not even a giggle? When I first heard this my face still hurt two days later!"

Efaythija forced a laugh. "Yeah, it's pretty funny. I mean, they really got him good there!"

Methredhel sighed. "I suppose you're aware that that's not very convincing."

_Get out of my head, Martin!_

"It's just, I guess you already knew him by the time you were let in on this?"

"Yes, and believe me, those encounters never ended well. For neither of us."

"Even before you were a thief?"

Methredhel laughed uneasily. "There is no before. I've always been a thief, I only wasn't in the guild back then, if that's what you mean."

Efaythija nodded and looked down at the slice of bread in her hand. It was still complete and during the story-telling she had merely turned it around in her hands.

"Besides, he doesn't care if you're a thief or not. If you're from the Waterfront you have bad chances to get along with him at all."

When Efaythija didn't answer and instead continued starring silently at her bread, she suggested, "Well, why don't you go out and get your own idea of him? I'm pretty sure he's patrolling somewhere near the harbor at this very moment."

Efaythija looked up and found Methredhel softly smiling at her. She returned it.

"Fine, that's a good idea."

"But,", Methredhel held up her index finger, "be careful. As you already witnessed he doesn't like us Waterfront people too much. And I bet he's seeking evidence in all of us, without exceptions. Just don't let him become suspicious and slap you in iron." She gave Efaythija an amused smile.

"Don't worry, I'm as polite as it gets!", the other woman answered with a wink.

"I doubt that.", Methredhel teased her with a giggle and Efaythija left the shack once more, the slice of bread still in her hands.

The remaining Bosmers started conversing again.

* * *

Efaythija slowly strolled down the dirt path, eating her bread and thinking about what she could say to start a conversation, especially after that incident yesterday, but nothing came to her mind. When she arrived at the stairs to the archway, however, she turned around and went back the whole path, just to return a few moments later and doing the same thing again. She couldn't just go out there, saying 'Hey, yo, what's up, buddy?', she had to think of something, anything! And while eating the last bits of her bread she thought that maybe she could get an apology out of him. That would at least be a reason why she'd want to talk to him and thus, she finally went through the archway.

It didn't take her too long to find him. Unmistakably in his shiny armor, he currently strode over the narrow stone bridge that connected the lighthouse with the rest of the harbor. When he reached the end of it he turned right and directly headed Efaythija's way. The woman took a deep breath and walked down the few steps to the ground, where she turned to walk in Lex' direction.

As the captain came closer Efaythija could make out his baby blue eyes which Methredhel had talked about. She just hadn't expected them to be _that _blue. They seemed to stare right through her soul when he caught sight of her and looked her directly in the eyes, obviously not too pleased to see her again.

When they were only a few meters apart, Efaythija stopped and waited for him to approach. Sure enough, he did, but contrary to the woman's expectation, he didn't stop and just passed, not even looking down at or greeting her. He was a good head taller than the girl which became all the more obvious when he was directly next to her.

Efaythija gazed after him for a few moments as he strode away and then began to run after him, quickly matching his pace. She outpaced him soon and placed herself in front of him, extending her arms to both sides to prevent him from walking around her.

He lowered his gaze and looked at her emotionless, with just a faint hint of confusion hidden behind his steel-like features.

"Yes, citizen?", he roughly asked, the demand to clear his path evident from his harsh tone.

Efaythija blinked a few times at him before lowering her arms and breaking eye contact, only to find her gaze being locked on his again some seconds later.

"I...", she started but didn't really know what to say, all her previous plannings suddenly forgotten. She cleared her throat and began to stammer monotonously, "just came here to ask if you... probably could... uh... maybe apologize for yesterday?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?", he growled.

_Wow, he really isn't a man of many words._

"... Because you judged me before you even knew me.", she stated more confidently.

"I know your kind all too well.", came the dour reply.

"What do you mean _my kind_?", Efaythija spat, now fully resisting his eyes' spell. Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind. To her surprise she had totally forgotten that she wasn't a pure elf because she had definitely started to feel like it due to all the time she had spent with Methredhel, Adanrel and Carwen. A mixture of fury and sadness flowed through her mind and before Lex could answer her question she impulsively snarled out of pure reflex, "Is it really _that_ obvious?"

The captain drew his head back in slight confusion about her sudden outburst but quickly narrowed his eyes again in suspicion. "What?", he asked slowly, eying her carefully as she glanced at him.

"This!" She pointed at her face. "I mean, maybe I'm just talking myself into believing it but in my opinion I look a lot like a normal elf!" She glared at him some more moments and then covered her mouth, slightly jerking backwards.

Maybe it were just the blurs that appeared in front of her vision due to her sudden revelation but she could have sworn that Lex' face softened one tiny little rate.

"That's not what I meant.", he explained plainly.

Efaythija felt her cheeks subtly heating up. "I... I'm sorry, sir. I just... had a lot of... bad exp-"

"It's alright.", he interrupted her calmly, still with a stern expression on his face.

She nodded hesitantly. "... You meant that I am,", she nodded in the direction of the Waterfront, "and because there are..."

He continued glancing down at her, not the merest twitch in his business-like features.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I knew that..." She mentally cursed herself for being such an idiot.

A few more moments of silence followed before Lex raised his voice again, "Now, if everything is cleared up, I would like to go back to my duty, citizen."

Efaythija's head shot up. "S-sure. Good day." He nodded once and then passed her, returning to his ordinary patrol.

Once again, she gazed after him. That so didn't go the way she had intended. She wanted an apology from him and now she was the one who apologized. What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking at all...

And what was she going to tell Methredhel now? That she was too stupid to have a true conversation with him? No, she couldn't admit that.

Before she knew it, Lex turned about at the end of the path and started walking towards her again. This time, she wouldn't mess it up.

"Excuse me, sir.", she greeted with an apologetic smile.

Lex stopped his pace and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

Efaythija laughed awkwardly. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Lex' gaze shifted ahead of him to the Bloated Float Inn and then back to the girl standing beside him.

"Then make it quick, time is precious."

"Alright." She took in a breath. "Why do you hate the Waterfront people so?" She already knew the answer and she also knew that maybe this question would make him angry but she still wanted to hear his view on thing.

Lex gritted his teeth slightly. "You live there, I'm sure you know it."

"The first part is true but I only just recently moved here, so everything's kinda new for me." She gave an innocent smile.

"I suggest you ask your friends. They certainly have more time than me.", he replied sulky and started to walk off. Efaythija reacted immediately and quickly went to his left-hand side, matching his swift, determined steps.

"I believe so, too, but I want to hear your version."

He kept his gaze in front of him when he asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to. Can't you answer an easy question?"

He shot her a glare which caused her to flinch slightly.

"I can but I'm on duty. I shouldn't even be talking to citizens unless they're involved in a crime."

Efaythija frowned. "But the other guards do, too."

"The other guards aren't captains. And I fairly believe they're doing their jobs properly as well."

"Yes, and they yet have the time to talk to citizens.", she stated with a subtle smirk. "Can't you talk to me while you're patrolling? That way no time goes to waste."

"I could but I must concentrate on my job. Criminals can be everywhere, even when you least expect them." He shot her an accusing glare.

Efaythija resisted to let herself be intimidated by his mere look.

"How old are you?", she suddenly asked with a smile.

Lex frowned in confusion and turned to face her. "What?"

She chuckled. "How old are you? Your age? Do you mind to tell me?"

"Why do you want to know that?", he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his strong voice.

"Ah, the Gray Fox wants to know.", she joked.

He immediately stopped and wholly turned towards her, his tall presence looming over her.

"What was that about the Gray Fox?", he snarled.

Efaythija gulped and forced a laugh. "That was just a joke." She dropped her laugh. "I suppose it wasn't that funny..."

Lex let out a hidden sigh and turned around to walk away. Efaythija was surprised that he actually looked somewhat downcast, although he covered it very well.

"Wait!", she shouted and ran to his side.

"The Gray Fox is a dangerous thief no one should be joking about until he's in prison.", the captain gravely explained.

"Sorry." _Here we go again..._

They walked in silence along the cobble path up to the Bloated Float Inn where he turned around and walked off into the opposite direction, Efaythija following close behind.

"You didn't answer my question.", she began anew. "And don't tell me you have no time. You only need to say one single number."

"You still didn't answer _my_ question properly.", he countered.

She nodded. "You got a point there." She picked out a thin strand of her brown hair and twirled it around her finger. "Well... I just want to know. It interests me.", she simply stated and shrugged, while gazing up to him. He didn't look like he would be going to answer anytime soon, so she added, "I presume there aren't many people who have asked you that yet?"

"Not really.", he replied, his eyes still focused on his surroundings and every little movement that might seem suspicious.

"I mean, you look quite young for your rank.", she noted.

"Now that's something other people already commented on."

Efaythija let go of her strand and it fell back to place. She looked up at him, surprised that he had said more than 'Yes' or 'Maybe' or nothing at all, so she decided to take the chance and make further conversation.

"Really? Who?"

His stern gaze met her friendly smile as he spoke, "Some guards. They think I am too young for this assignment." His eyes shifted back ahead of him.

"Oh? And do _you_ think you're too young?"

"As long as I can fulfill my duties, I suppose not."

Efaythija nodded. "Well... can I guess your age then?" She looked up at him excitedly.

"If that is worth your time.", he simply replied.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be asking, now would I?" She didn't expect an answer and commenced, "Hm... 37?"

"No."

"35?"

"No."

"39?"

"Not really."

"32?"

"Close."

"31?"

"Closer."

"30?" and to that he nodded.

"Ah, 30.", Efaythija sighed contently, finally having reached her aim. "That is pretty young indeed." He remained silent, so she added, "I am 21 by the way."

He nodded again but didn't say anything. They kept walking alongside each other in silence and when Efaythija opened her mouth to speak again, they suddenly heard a piercing scream. Lex immediately stopped mid-stride, drawing his blade out of its sheath and hastily scanned his surroundings, as did the woman by his side.

"Did you hear where it came from?", Efaythija asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure...", he replied with a certain calm and warily made his way through the archway right in the middle of the huge stone wall that separated the Waterfront from he harbor.

"Do you think it came from the Waterfront?", Efaythija asked cautiously.

Another scream kept him from replying. He stormed off back through the archway and into the direction of the Marie Elena, a ship that had recently landed in the harbor. Efaythija did her best to follow him but even though he was the one who wore the heavy armor she could barely keep up with him. Suddenly she was violently dragged into a narrow alley next to her. She wanted to scream but somebody pressed a hand on her mouth and tried to shush her while she whispered in her ear, "Shh! It's me, Carwen!"

She let go of Efaythija and latter twirled around to face her. "What is this all about? What are you doing?", she hissed.

"Adanrel tried to steal from a pirate, they detected her and she ran away. She escaped but then they saw Meth who came there together with Adanrel and thought it was her! Please, you have to do something! Lex can't arrest her!"

Efaythija's jaw dropped. "Why aren't you doing something?!", she shrieked.

"I can't... Those are pirates, I-"

"Shush! Okay, I'll do it, for Meth. If I need any help I suppose I can count on you?" She didn't wait for an answer and just sprinted off towards the crime scene.

Lex had already approached them and two pirates were currently explaining what was going on when Efaythija noticed Methredhel standing between them. A hint of fear was present on her face. It would become pretty difficult to get her out of this. She had to come up with a plan. Fast. And to her own surprise, it didn't take her too long.

She rushed back to where Carwen was hiding.

"Carwen, listen, just do what I'm telling you now!"

The Bosmer nodded hastily.

"Run over to the Bloated Float Inn, scream as loud as you can that a murderer is attacking you! Be as convincing as possible. You know you can act!"

That compliment gave her enough courage to follow Efaythija's orders. She headed out of the alley and towards the Bloated Float Inn. A few moments later, a loud scream could be heard over the whole harbor, "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! A MURDERER!"

It wasn't the best acting Efaythija had witnessed but she assumed it would be good enough. She rushed over to Lex and the pirates. Lex had already noticed the other scream and frantically looked from one crime scene to the other.

"Lex, there's a murderer over there!", Efaythija yelled as convincing as she could. "Go, run! Maybe you'll still catch him!"

Lex hesitated one last moment and then started running off to the other side of the harbor.

Now Efaythija was facing the two pirates, Methredhel confidently standing between them. Efaythija didn't want to fight and so she asked through gritted teeth, "How much do you want for her?"

"You mean money? I don't think a poor thing like you could pay the sum that-"

"How. Much.", Efaythija interrupted him angrily.

"Fifty gold.", he answered with narrowed eyes. "Put ten more on it and we'll say it was a mistake on our side.", he added with a smirk.

Efaythija growled and reached for her pouch, quickly taking out 60 gold. Then she stepped forward and extended her hand, letting the three of them check the payment. Methredhel's eyes widened and the pirates eyed Efaythija, surprise written on their face and reached for it but before they could take it, Efaythija withdrew her hand. "Uh uh uh! First you let go of her.", she ordered, while pointing at the Bosmer. They roughly shoved Methredhel forward and stepped closer to Efaythija, stretching out their hands. "Now the money!", one of them snarled. Efaythija placed the coins in his hand and he quickly closed it around them to which Efaythija rolled her eyes. She grabbed Methredhel's hand and wandered off with her through the archway. Midway on the dirt path Methredhel suddenly pulled her into a short embrace and softly pulled back after a few moments.

"Thank you.", she mumbled.

"You're welcome.", Efaythija answered with an understanding smile.

"I really thought I... where did you get all that money anyway?", she corrected herself with a grin.

Efaythija sighed. "I didn't exactly come here empty-handed to be honest." She gave an apologetic smile. "I was just a little afraid to tell anyone because... well, I was afraid of thieves. Ah, I should have told you after I joined the guild. I'm sorry."

"It's alright.", Methredhel said, nodding. "I think I would have done the same if I were you."

Before they could say anything more, they noticed Lex and Carwen heading their way. Lex looked even sterner than usually while Carwen tried her best not to smile as they talked to each other. When they came nearer Efaythija could make out the last parts of their conversation,

"But I'm telling you captain, there was a hooded man in a black cloak! Most likely from the Dark Brotherhood! He disappeared right before you approached! I suppose he was intimidated by your sheer presence."

Lex just scowled. Then his gaze fell upon Methredhel and he drew his eyebrows together.

Efaythija took a step forward when Lex and Carwen came to a halt in front of them.

"Before you make wrong suspicions, I gotta tell you I solved the case.", Efaythija improvised.

Lex remained silent and stared her down, his crystal blue eyes daring her to tell the truth. Efaythija felt some sort of guilt in the back of her throat but quickly swallowed it down.

"The... the pirates were mistaken, it wasn't her."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "And how did they find out?"

"They...", Efaythija prolonged the word to win some time to think, "knew it wasn't her but it probably was one of her friends. One of her many, many friends. Because their description seemed quite similar to me. Well, they only wanted the stolen gold back and thus, had to keep someone as a kind of hostage. I told them I had overheard what they said and threatened to tell you, so they released her."

"But someone from here stole nonetheless.", Lex remarked, glaring at her. Efaythija had the uneasy feeling that he didn't believe a word she said.

"Yeah, I could keep an eye on that case, though. If I notice something that seems suspicious to me, I'll tell you, sir."

Lex eyed her warily but she put her best honest face on.

"I hope for your sake that you're telling the truth.", he snarled, then turned to face Carwen and scoffed, "And I thought I knew what bad acting was." With a last threatening glare hewalked off.

Efaythija released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ah, our favorite captain, cheerful as always.", she teased and patted Efaythija's shoulder. "You're a better liar than I thought. He totally bought that!"

"Nah, I don't think so." Efaythija stared after him. "He just doesn't have evidence that I was lying."

"Whatever, we've gotten rid of him.", Carwen intervened , her voice trailing of f at the last words. She stepped towards them and gazed after Lex as well. "Hm hm... Did he really just criticize my acting skills?", she asked, hands on her hip and turning to her friends, a questioning look on her immaculate face.

Methredhel laughed. "He certainly has a sense of humor, an odd one but one nonetheless."

"We'll see who has the last laugh, though. Once I'm rich and famous-"

"Carwen, please!", Methredhel choked out between laughter.

"Ah, Meth, you know I will.", she deemed with a smile and started to walk off, Methredhel following close behind, still giggling.

Efaythija sighed and watched Lex disappear through the archway. _There goes my apology..._

She turned and went after her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you hungry?", Efaythija asked, outrunning her two Bosmer friends.

"Nah, not really.", Carwen replied with a small wave of her hand. "I have this... diet sheet, you know? Strictly eating said stuff and so on..."

Efaythija raised an eyebrow and shook her head, then turned to Methredhel, "How about you?"

"I really don't have that much food and the little I have, I must save till my next moneymaking.", she replied with an apologetic smile and raised eyebrows, then lowered her head.

Efaythija smirked. "Don't you think it's my turn to provide you some luxury?"

Methredhel's gaze shot up at her.

"Come on,", Efaythija added, "let's go get some real lunch at the Feed Bag."

Eventually, they stopped somewhere on the shore.

"Ah, really?", Methredhel asked with a gleam in her hazel eyes. "Is that... I mean, can you... you sure?", she asked, flailing her hands about.

Efaythija laughed. "That's the least I can do for your hospitality. And besides, I'm the one with the money, remember?", she explained with a wide grin.

Methredhel smiled excitedly but suddenly her expression dropped slightly. "Uhm, Fay, does it matter if we go to the Bloated Float instead? I don't really like going so far away from the Waterfront, if not for a raid. And also, it's pretty crowded there during the day."

Efaythija nodded understandingly. "Alright."

"Oh, and could we make a dinner out of it? I wanted to show Puny Ancus how to fish today.", she added with an uncertain smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa!", Efaythija laughed, holding her hands up in a defensive posture, "If you don't want to eat with me, just say it!" Methredhel chuckled. Efaythija let her arms fall back to her sides and added, "Who's Puny Ancus by the way?"

"Ah, I'm sure you know him already. He's the beggar you asked for directions when you did that qualifying examination for the guild.", the young Elf responded, amused by her friend's surprised expression.

"Oh? I didn't know that.", the brunette stated with slightly widened eyes. "Are you friends with every beggar around?"

Methredhel shook her head softly. "Not with everyone. Although I must be friendly to them all because they're under the protection of the Gray Fox. Not that I wouldn't be if they weren't..."

"I see.", Efaythija responded with a small nod. Then her eyes shot up to meet Methredhel's again. "Hey, can I come with you? I've never been fishing. Maybe it could come in handy someday to know how to do so, though.", she said with a pleading smile.

"Of course you can!", Methredhel responded as though Efaythija had just asked the most ridiculous of questions.

"If you ask me,", Carwen intervened, facing Methredhel, "you should stop wasting your time with those beggars. I mean, they've never done anything for you in return, did they?"

Methredhel sighed. "Carwen, they're poor. Poorer than we are. What would you do if you were in their position?"

Efaythija glanced from Carwen to Methredhel and back to Carwen, biting her lip. She had to admit that she could understand both of them quite equally, though she didn't dare say it out loud in Methredhel's presence. She had just made friends and wasn't about to lose them again.

"I know, Meth, but we aren't.", Carwen explained, avoiding her question. "It's fate and fate had mercy with us, so maybe we're... better than them?" The last few words were barely audible as she kept her smooth voice to a minimum.

Methredhel sighed again, knowing that fighting wouldn't solve anything, especially due to the fact that they slept under one roof. "That's what the guards think, too.", she softly countered.

Carwen's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but didn't find the right words and shut it again. A few moments later she simply nodded and answered, "Right..."

Methredhel gave a small, tender smile.

After clearing her throat, Carwen pivoted her thumb in a random direction behind her, adding, "Well, I think I should go now. Have fun you two." She turned and walked off.

When she was a few meters away, Methredhel exhaled and spoke up, "She's always like that. I have no idea how she could have become so haughty. As far as I remember, she never had witnessed much luxury." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "But maybe that's exactly the reason."

"Hm hm...", Efaythija mumbled with a subtle nod, still not knowing on what side she stood. But how could she make prejudices when she didn't even know any beggar? That little encounter with Puny Ancus didn't count, she was forced to talk to him. And besides, it wasn't even a real conversation, she had merely given him some gold and asked for directions. No, that definitely didn't count. But then again, there was still another reason why she should support Carwen's position. Her very own, personal reason. One that she still couldn't bury in the past.

"It's funny, though, how she'd be a beggar, too, if I didn't let her live in my shack.", Methredhel continued, causing Efaythija to look up and turn her gaze towards her. The Bosmer chuckled softly, while starring over the lake. "The perks of being a Thieves' Guild member."

Efaythija smiled amused and turned her head to look at the lake, too.

Methredhel released a quick but deep sigh and twirled around. "I'm gonna get my fishing rod. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Efaythija nodded and Methredhel headed for her shack. The remaining woman stood and waited for her to return, hands on her hip and face towards her friend's hut. It took Methredhel longer than she had expected. A few minutes went by before the Bosmer returned.

"Sorry for taking so long.", she excused with a smile as she approached Efaythija. She pivoted her thumb over her shoulder and explained hastily, "I borrowed it Adanrel some days ago and she didn't put it back where I left it, thus I had to search a little."

Efaythija's gaze fell upon the stick in Methredhel's hand. A long, greyish string was tangled around its one end, hanging slackly above the sandy ground in strands, a crooked piece of metal that resembled the shape of a hook tied to the loose end of the string and slowly swinging in the air.

"That's not a fishing rod.", Efaythija commented teasingly.

Methredhel huffed and grinned. "It's a 'Waterfront-standard-fishing-rod'."

Efaythija laughed and shook her head. "Let me guess, you've only just put that thing together in there, right?"

"Shut up!", Methredhel demanded laughing and turned around to wander off. Efaythija chuckled and followed her friend, starting with a short run to catch up with her.

* * *

On their way to Puny Ancus' bedroll, where Methredhel assumed to find him, the two girls met some of the Waterfront inhabitants who had apparently just left their houses in the early afternoon. Methredhel greeted them all, seemingly knowing most very well. Efaythija just nodded to a few, hiding slightly behind the Bosmer. She reacted rather shy to strangers and even though she was most likely one of the richest people on the Waterfront, minus house, this poor bunch of thieves was no exception.

Finally, they reached their target. The beggar stood next to his property, smiling subtly, causing more wrinkles to appear on his face.

"Hey Puny!", Methredhel greeted excitedly. She really seemed to be completely neutral if not especially friendly to beggars. It probably was because this particular beggar slept behind her house and that they knew each other since some years already but Efaythija had the impression that Methredhel had a soft spot for beggars which she certainly didn't share. She had been a beggar as well, true, but only for a few days and she never talked to fellow sufferers in that time. Maybe it was her pride or the fact that her father had always forbidden her to do so but she never was able to break through that obstacle. Possibly, that could change now. And not solely that. She had already achieved other things here, that she never had expected to come true.

"Ah, good afternoon, Methredhel.", Ancus replied before his head turned towards Efaythija, who smiled uneasily. "I see you brought company."

Methredhel giggled. "Yes. I presume you remember her from yesterday night. She's now a member of the Thieves' Guild."

Efaythija inhaled sharply as her eyes widened and she wanted to nudge Methredhel with her elbow for spilling out her secret but then she remembered that the beggars participated in the guild and relaxed again. How could she have forgotten that?

"Ah, I suppose you found his house then?", Ancus asked, facing Efaythija and apparently not noticing her discomfort.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult. Thank you.", she answered uncertainly.

Ancus smiled. "You're welcome."

Methredhel giggled and continued, "She's here to learn fishing with us, if you don't mind."

The beggar shook his head. "No. Every follower of the Gray Fox is a trustworthy person."

Efaythija noticed how paradox that sounded. Then she realized that he seemingly just agreed because she was in the Thieves' Guild. What if she wasn't? Would he even be okay with that? Did it even matter how she behaved or was it just the status that counted? Was this all a big conspiracy against every non-member?

Efaythija mentally slapped herself for thinking all that nonsense. There was just a poor but friendly beggar standing in front of her and joking to lighten up her mood. Maybe these thoughts were just summoned by her prejudices.

Ancus kept looking at her, so she forced a laugh. "That's good.", she replied awkwardly, not knowing if it were her shyness, prejudices or current thoughts that made her feel so uncomfortable and caused her to act like a jerk. Either way, she hated it.

"Enough with the talking.", Methredhel interfered happily, much to Efaythija's relief. "Let's get to work!"

The Bosmer led the way to the shore behind Armand's house where she sat down and started disentangling her special fishing rod. She looked up at them.

"First, we need a bait. Do you know what is best for that?", she asked, her gaze shifting expectantly from one to the other.

Efaythija shrugged. "Maybe a worm?", she asked, grinning.

Methredhel gave a soft laugh. "I tried that once. After two hours I had enough."

Ancus remained silent, so she explained, "The best bait you don't get in a store. You must hunt it yourself and it's not that easy." She paused to increase the suspense. "Mudcrab meat.", she revealed simply and smiled as Efaythija's eyes widened.

"Mudcrabs?", she repeated. "I thought we went fishing and not hunting."

Ancus nodded in agreement but he didn't seem as surprised as Efaythija or maybe he just hid it well.

Methredhel laughed. "You can be happy that I prepared this lesson.", she said, sliding a hand into her shirt's pocket and taking out some strips of Mudcrab meat. She held them out for both to see and smiled proudly.

Efaythija blinked a few times before asking, "When did you kill a Mudcrab?"

The Bosmer drew back her hand and lowered her head, tilting it to and fro while grinning broadly.

"Ah, you know, during your little conversation with the captain." She quickly looked up to see Efaythija's reaction and was pleased that her jaw was slightly dropped.

"You mean, you just went out with a blade, fighting that thing and risking your life while I strolled around, talking to our enemy?" She didn't even know what she was saying before the words left her mouth.

Suddenly Methredhel burst into laughing. "You do know that you just compared Lex to a Mudcrab, right?", she chocked out between laughter.

Efaythija couldn't help but giggle along with her. "That was unintended, really.", she stated, shaking her head in amusement.

In all their laughing they didn't notice that Ancus wasn't as amused as they were. In fact, he had slightly drawn his eyebrows together.

"You talked to Lex?", he asked, his serious voice surprising both the Bosmer and her friend.

"... Yeah.", Efaythija replied with the remains of a smile on her lips but interested in why Ancus was so severe.

"As you said, he's our enemy.", Ancus reminded her, his voice a tad more relaxed.

"I know that but I wasn't aware that it's forbidden to talk to him, though.", she countered.

"What Fay wanted to say is, she had to get her own opinion about him. I mean, how could she hate someone she doesn't know? She just wanted to clear things up for herself.", Methredhel explained and then turned her head to Efaythija to add, "Right?"

Efaythija locked gaze with the Bosmer and opened her mouth to say something. A few moments passed before she finally replied, "Yes, right." Methredhel nodded and smiled and Efaythija assumed that she was convincing enough. Actually she wasn't sure about her answer. Of course she knew that Lex was the enemy but still, she had nothing she could hate him for yet, no personal reasons at least. Well, almost none but that wasn't the point. The fact that Methredhel had used the word 'hate' made her slightly doubt her position. 'Hate' was such a strong word and it slowly dawned on her that these people didn't have that harmless relation to him that they showed an hour or so ago when they tricked him to help Methredhel.

Efaythija decided that she had to catch him red-handed; In the meaning of doing something bad to the Waterfront people. Maybe that would change her view on things and clear her uncertainties. And then maybe, she finally could feel like she really belonged on this side of the law. Yes, that's what she would do. But that meant that she had to keep an eye on him which could probably have unwanted side-effects on her reputation and loyal appearance to the Waterfront people. Maybe she could explain it, though...

"So, who wants to start?", Methredhel asked as cheerful as ever.

Efaythija and Ancus shrugged in unison, so Methredhel decided, "I'd say, as this is Puny's lesson, that he begins. Is that okay?"

Efaythija nodded and Ancus moved forward, grabbing the rod Methredhel held up in his direction. She had already fixed a strip of meat on the hook. He sat down next to her and awaited her orders.

"Okay, it's easy, you'll see. Just swing it back like this", she bended her arms so that her hands pointed skywards and pivoted them over her right shoulder, "while fixating the string and hook with your right hand and then shoot it as fast as you can forward", she kept her arms in the same position and moved them forward in lightning speed, "while you let go of the string and send it flying through the air. Come on, try it out!" She smiled expectantly at him.

Ancus did as he was told. The string flew over the lake like a bird and the hook landed with a plop a few meters away from them in the water.

"Great! Now comes the easiest part: We have to wait till some fish bites into my bait and pulls the rod. You'll notice it." She turned around and looked up to face Efaythija. "This could become boring really quick. Good thing that we have such great company." She said smiling and Efaythija returned it. Methredhel turned back to look at the spot on the lake where the hook had sunken awash. She pulled her feet to her body to sit cross-legged. Ancus only bended one leg, the other extended forward.

Efaythija stood diagonally behind Methredhel and starred over the water. She didn't know what kept her from sitting down yet but she decided not to ponder about it too much, for she most likely would end in an eternal struggle between right and wrong all over again. So, she just stood and stared. Silence fell over them as they waited. Efaythija had expected Methredhel to start some kind of conversation but she didn't even made the attempt.

"Looks like fun.", a male voice suddenly remarked from behind, causing Efaythija to jump. She twirled around and found Armand standing behind her, hands on his hip and smiling amused at the group. Methredhel and Ancus turned their upper bodies around to face the newcomer as well.

"Hey, Armand!", Methredhel greeted him cheerfully, waving a hand. He nodded and took a step forward.

"Good day, sir.", Ancus said politely.

Armand smiled and replied, "Good day, Ancus."

Even the doyen of these people talked to beggars and probably had quite a close friendship to them. Or maybe he was just being polite. Either way, he didn't ignore them.

"We're fishing, Armand!", Methredhel noted, grinning.

"I can see that. Already caught some?", the Redguard asked friendly.

"Nah, not yet. We've only just begun."

Armand nodded and Methredhel continued, "But what are you doing here?"

Armand smiled broadly in amusement and reminded, "Maybe you don't know it but my house is directly behind you."

Methredhel giggled, still turned around and facing him, both hands on her side to support her upper body. "Of course I know that! But I mean, don't you have anything to do?"

"I know that you meant that.", he said with a teasing smirk. "And no, not at the moment. I've seen you through my window and thought maybe I could join you for a few minutes." His gaze shifted to Efaythija who stood directly next to him and had remained silent for the entire conversation.

"So, I heard you met Lex, then?", he asked, his voice a rate more serious than before.

Efaythija gulped slightly, wondering if she had said anything wrong while he had overheard them.

"Yes, I have, a couple hours ago."

He nodded slowly but didn't say more. Efaythija wondered what he had intended with that question and his silence made her feel a tad uncomfortable but she didn't let her expression show it. Instead, she put on a half-smile.

"Well,", started Armand some seconds later, "I don't wanna bother you. I think I still have to do something after all. Have fun and shadows hide you!"

"Shadows hide you, too.", Methredhel replied, smiling.

Armand nodded once and wandered off, passing his house and following the dirt path to the nearest archway through which he vanished.

Efaythija let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned back towards the lake, letting a glimpse wander over Methredhel and Ancus.

Some minutes passed by in which Efaythija sighed several times more. She had no idea how patient Methredhel could be and still wondered why she made no attempt to start a conversation after her previous comment about her 'great company'. But what was the greatest company good for if they just idly stood about? Efaythija guessed that Methredhel didn't want to scare away the fishes with loud jabber and that was excuse enough to her.

Several more minutes passed by before Methredhel let out a sigh as well. Efaythija took that opportunity to ask, "Are you sure that Mudcrab meat is the best bait?"

Methredhel turned her head to face her friend. "Yes, I am. My father showed me that when I was young. He always caught the biggest fish!", she explained with a grin.

Efaythija smiled in return. She wanted to ask her more about her father but decided against it. She would, however, when they were alone. Oh, how she hated her trust issues towards nice strangers...

"I bet that.", she finally replied. "So, what kind of fish did you catch already?"

"A lot.", she giggled, "But don't expect that I can tell all the names. Some were bigger, some were smaller but I know exactly which you can eat without danger and how to prepare them. I don't recommend slaughterfish, though." She laughed and Efaythija chuckled along.

"I think I have one!", Ancus suddenly shouted, gaining both's attention immediately.

"Then pull the line!", Methredhel yelled excitedly and pushed herself upwards. Now she stood, starring at the lake, slightly hunched forward as if it would give her a better view.

Ancus laid the rod down on his lap and began to tug the long piece of fabric. Efaythija took a step forward to be able to see the spot where the fish would come to land. She watched with interest as the string grew longer, more and more of it landing on Ancus' lap.

Finally, the end appeared, a big, dark gray fish fidgeting on the hook. Methredhel stormed towards it and picked it up, a firm, experienced grip around the slippery creature. She twirled around and paced towards her companions, extending her hands.

"See, I told you it's the best bait!", she stated over-excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Efaythija marveled at the haul, genuinely impressed.

"I wager it measures at least half a meter!", Methredhel shouted.

Efaythija burst out laughing. "That's a _little_ exaggerated, don't you think? It's only half as long, at most."

Methredhel giggled and argued, "Let's say _almost_ half a meter. Good haul, Puny!" The last part she said facing Ancus.

"Thank you. But I wouldn't have achieved that without your help." He smiled at her.

"Of course not!", Methredhel laughed. "Still, very good for the first time." She grabbed the string right above the fish and let go of him. It now fidgeted freely in the air. "So, do you want me to prepare it for you immediately or should I keep it for you till dinner?"

Efaythija frowned. Methredhel was nicer than she thought. But then again, Ancus was the one who caught the fish, so it was his property after all. However, it was Methredhel's fishing rod and 'teaching' that made it possible to catch it in the first place. And even though she had little to eat herself, she still gave it to him. But that was Methredhel. Maybe Efaythija should follow her example.

"I think I'd like to have it now.", Ancus decided with a shy smile.

"Alright! Can you give me the rod, please?" Ancus stepped forward and handed it to her. She took it in her other hand and turned around to Efaythija. "Do you want to come with us and learn how to cook fish properly?"

Efaythija pondered for a moment. "Nah, I think I should be getting to know some of our neighbors. I've been ghosting about for way too long now. Maybe they're already talking..."

Methredhel laughed. "These people don't tattle. Well, at least not about other Waterfront inhabitants. But sure, of course you can do that. Have fun!"

"You, too.", Efaythija replied, smiling, gaze locked on them as they walked off.

When they were out of her view she sighed. Why wasn't she going with them? And why did she conceive that stupid excuse about getting to know the others? She suddenly felt bad for lying to Methredhel without real reason. Probably she just needed to be alone for some time, though. But if she was, she'd certainly ponder about stuff she didn't want to think about. It would only get complicated. So, she decided that now might be a good time to sleep, for she wanted to be wide-awake for the big raid tonight. But what if Methredhel saw her and realized that she was lying? Maybe she should really get to know some of her neighbors. _It doesn't harm anyone, does it? Let's see what this town has to offer._

Efaythija took in a breath and started walking towards the dirt path in front of her. After passing Armand's house, she glanced around to spot her neighbors. This time the day the small shanty town seemed definitely more alive than a couple hours ago. Several people of different races were strolling through the small district.

She slowly started walking and approached a Redguard who stopped in his tracks and looked at her when she started to speak. "Hello.", she greeted, putting a smile on her face. "My name's Efaythija. I'm new here, thus I haven't met you yet."

"Ah, I see you're a follower of the Gray Fox as well.", he simply answered with a smile.

Efaythija's eyes widened. "Is... is that so obvious?"

He gave a small laugh. "No, I just happen to know that from Armand, don't worry."

Efaythija relaxed and her gaze fell upon his boots. "Those are fishing waders, right? I've just been fishing, maybe it would have been better if I met you before, then we'd have an expert with us.", she joked.

In contrast to her intended effect, his expression dropped. "I don't go fishing. This is just one of the only pairs of shoes I have. Probably you come from some richer family, ", he looked her up and down, observing her middle-class clothing, "but most people here only have so much as one outfit. We don't care much about what we look like as long as we have anything at all."

Efaythija gulped subtly and forced a smile. "Yes, I am aware of that. Sorry, I was just trying to make a joke."

To her relief a warm smile appeared on his lips. "I know that. It's nice of you to lighten up my mood and I appreciate that but be a little careful with what you say to others, some of them might not be as good-tempered as I am."

Efaythija nodded hastily. "Yes, I understand that." She paused. "Well, then, I gotta go. Good day and shadows hide you."

"You, too.", he answered with another small smile, then passed her and left.

Efaythija dropped her smile. Her social awkwardness kept coming in her way all the time.

She looked to her left side and spotted a Dunmer standing in front of a rather large shack. She paced over but before she could say anything, the Dark Elf spat, "What do you want?"

The other woman was taken aback by the tone and immediately came to a halt, leaving a little more space between the two than she had previously intended.

"I... just wanted to say hello to my neighbor. I suppose that's your shack behind you?", she asked, nodding towards the hut and then looking back at the Dunmer with an uneasy smile on her face.

The Elf seemed to calm down a bit but not enough for Efaythija to feel completely comfortable. "Yes,", she confirmed with a small nod, "that's mine. But don't think you'll ever have the pleasure to see it from the inside."

Efaythija tilted her head slightly and answered, "Well, no, I just wanted to make the acquaintance with you. My name's Efaythija by the way. And who might you be?"

"Myvryna Arano.", she snarled with narrowed eyes but then her expression suddenly changed into one of realization. "Oh, you're the new Thieves' Guild member, right?"

"Yes, I am. So, you're in it, too?"

A smirk flashed over Myvryna's face. "Why, yes. A dedicated participant since many years."

"Oh, good, really good. Keep it up!", Efaythija replied, nodding rapidly. "Well, I'm sure you're busy and I don't want to waste your time, so this is goodbye for me for now." She forced a smile and took a step back. Myvryna narrowed her eyes and her expression went back to the dour one Efaythija had first seen her with. "Shadows hide you.", the brunette added and quickly paced off towards Methredhel's shack. Maybe Efaythija didn't hear her answer or the Dunmer hadn't responded at all but either way she had escaped this conversation. Probably, she thought, she should let Methredhel introduce her to the others, for she certainly wasn't too good in that kind of practice.

She reached her friend's accommodation and quickly threw open the door. To her relief no one was inside. She stepped in, closed the door behind her and gradually walked over to her bedroll where she lay down and closed her eyes. Despite her feeling no fatigue she fell asleep surprisingly quick.

* * *

Efaythija woke up, feeling someone's hands on her shoulder, who gently shook her.

"Fay, wake up, I'm hungry!"

Methredhel.

Efaythija rolled over her back to face the Bosmer. Before she stood up, she glimpsed about the room. Apart from her friend, who eyed her expectantly, she was still alone. She pushed herself up and looked at Methredhel.

"Didn't you tell me you sleep at day as well?", she asked wearily.

"I did, right after I entered and saw you. Very sensible of you by the way.", she told her with a smile, which Efaythija returned.

"Well then, how late is it?"

"About half past five, I assume."

Efaythija nodded. "Well then, I suppose we should go. Bloated Float, right?", she inquired with a grin while starting to head towards the door, Methredhel following her with a slight bounce in her step. "Have you already decided what you want?"

The Bosmer shook her head. "No, I eat there quite frequently but I normally just order the cheap stuff." She smirked. "Is there a boundary?"

Efaythija laughed while opening the door. The sun was already about to set. "As long as I don't leave the Inn with empty pockets it's alright."

Methredhel giggled as she followed her friend outside and closed the door. They now followed the dirt path to the nearest archway. "Nah, don't worry. I'll treat it as if it was my own money.", she explained with a hint of shyness in her cheerful voice.

Efaythija just smiled while they walked the remaining way to the Inn in silence.

When they reached the entrance, Efaythija hesitated a moment before opening the door, fearing that it might be too crowded for her taste. She relaxed, however, when she glanced inside and found that it was smaller than she had presumed, hence it couldn't accommodate as many people. The high room was lit by a few candles and the remains of daylight that flowed through the few windows on the opposite side of the ship, immersing the room in a warm, cozy light. It smelled of whine and treacly mead. Efaythija didn't pay much attention to the people present but she was certain that she recognized some from the Waterfront.

Methredhel passed her, heading for a free table in the left corner. Efaythija followed her. They sat down opposite each other and Methredhel picked up the single, dilapidated menu card from the table, starting to read through the different meals. Efaythija lay one arm over the other on the table and waited for Methredhel to decide.

A few moments passed by in which Efaythija glanced about the room and listened to the other people's chatter, trying to make out interesting rumors but before she found out anything of use, Methredhel spoke up, causing her to turn her attention back to her friend. "I think, for starters, I'll take a glass of Tamika's West Weald Wine and as dinner..." She pondered, reading over the card again. "Beef, some salad and a Sweetroll." She peered around the card to smile at Efaythija. "Is that okay?"

Efaythija returned the smile. "Of course. I think I'll take the same."

"Really? Don't you want to have a look yourself first?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, rather not. I tend to order the wrong things and normally regret my decisions in the matter of food." She smiled at her friend, who chuckled in return.

"I hope I can spare you that this time."

While they talked, the publican, a tall Altmer, approached them. "Ah, Methredhel, it's good to see you again."

She smiled. "Good to see you, too." She nodded towards her companion. "That's Efaythija, she's new here and invited me to dinner today." Her eyes shifted towards Efaythija. "That's Ormil, he's the publican here and a good friend of mine. Ain't that true, sir?", she asked turning back to the man.

He looked at Efaythija and smiled. "Not really. Methredhel comes here mostly to mooch some bread, that's how I got to know her." Efaythija answered with a smile.

"Hey, sometimes I pay for it!", Methredhel laughed, "And besides, that was in the past. Now I can look out for myself."

"I certainly hope so. You almost ruined my business.", he teased.

"Ah, you know I didn't.", the Bosmer said with a giggle.

Ormil smiled at her. "Well, what do you want to drink? Same as always, Methredhel?"

She shook her head. "Nope, get me a glass of Tamika's West Weald Wine."

He nodded, his smile widening, and turned to Efaythija. "And you?"

"I'll take the same.", she responded friendly.

"Two Tamika's, coming instantly.", he said, walking off behind the counter.

"You know, back when I was-", Methredhel started but cut herself off when she saw that Efaythija's attention wasn't on her but on the entrance. She turned her head to see what had piqued her interest and sighed when she saw a certain guard captain walk in.

Efaythija's gaze shifted to her. "What is he doing here?", she whispered.

Methredhel shrugged. "Dining, I suppose.", she plainly guessed.

Efaythija turned her head back to look what Lex was doing. He went to sit on a stool that stood by a table around the wooden pillar near the entrance. Efaythija noticed that he looked somewhat whacked. Ormil placed a mug of dark beer in front of him and he mumbled his thanks. Then the publican picked up a bottle of Tamika's and two glasses from his counter and went over to the two girls. He poured the wine in the glasses, saying, "Two Tamika's for the two lovely ladies."

"Thanks.", Methredhel said, grabbing on of the glasses.

"Uhm, excuse me?", Efaythija started, causing him to turn his head towards her.

"Yes?"

Efaythija pointed to Lex. "Does the captain often come here?"

Ormil turned around to Lex and then back to Efaythija. "Why, yes. He dines here every evening."

The woman frowned. "Oh? No offense but isn't it a little uncommon for guards to eat in such a place?"

He gave an understanding smile. "Sure he could be going somewhere more luxury but I don't think it bothers him too much."

Efaythija nodded. "I see."

"So, what would you like to eat?"

Methredhel raised her voice. "I'd like to have a medium piece of beef, some salad and a Sweetroll."

"Same for me.", Efaythija interjected before Ormil could ask her.

The Altmer nodded, took the half-empty bottle and turned around to head back to his counter.

Efaythija turned her gaze back to Lex, her glass remaining untouched.

"If you ask me he doesn't utilize his position enough.", Methredhel stated with a shrug. Efaythija turned her head towards her.

"Huh?"

The Bosmer smiled at her. "I mean, he's a guard captain. I'm sure he has enough money to be able to eat at the Tiber Septim every evening."

Efaythija tilted her head. "Tiber Septim?"

Methredhel chuckled softly. "That's a hotel in the Talos Plaza District. For the high nobility, you see."

The brunette nodded knowingly.

Her friend sighed and continued, "I suppose he even works in his breaks, though, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah.", Efaythija responded. "And he certainly searches in the right places."

Methredhel smirked. "But not good enough."

Efaythija gave her a half-smile.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in stepped another armored man, drawing the attention of most of the visitors to him, including Methredhel, Efaythija and Lex. The latter was obviously the most surprised, for he stopped in mid-drinking and placed his mug down in front of him, eying his colleague.

Efaythija leaned towards Methredhel to whisper, "Who's that?"

"Adamus Phillida.", she replied in the same tone, "He's the Legion Commander and Lex' superior but I've never seen him here."

Efaythija frowned and turned her head back towards the two Imperials.

The elder had taken a seat on a chair next to his subordinate who gazed at him, slightly confused. Efaythija noticed that the other people in the Inn had turned their attention back to their own chatter, breaking the short silence that had fallen over the room after Phillida's entrance but she kept observing them.

The Legion Commander sighed at Lex' questioning look. "Captain.", he said.

"Sir.", Lex replied with a small nod.

"Lex, I assume you know why I'm here."

The captain pondered for a moment. "No, sir.", he replied formally.

Phillida narrowed his eyes. "One of the guards who patrol this district told me that you've once again not properly followed your schedule. The Waterfront shouldn't be your only concern.", he reprimanded harshly.

Lex lowered his head subtly but his expression remained strong. "Sir, the Waterfront is the most dangerous of all districts in the Imperial City. I justify my defiance by saying-"

"Enough!", Phillida's voice boomed, drawing the attention of several visitors once more.

Lex immediately stopped talking and sat up even straighter than before on his stool. He let a brief glimpse wander through the room, so unnoticeable Efaythija was sure nobody beside her perceived it.

"Your eternal, fruitless hunt for a myth has reached worrying levels, _captain_.", he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear over the noises, although, to Lex' relief, most of the people were too drunk to actually care.

The captain looked slightly offended and intimidated but hid it well behind his emotionless business-like features.

"I recommend you to immediately stop wasting your time with such nonsense or otherwise I see myself forced to adopt rigorous measures. I hope you're aware that what I mean is degradation.", he explained threateningly, his voice a tad lower now.

Lex' face became visibly worried for some moments before he returned to his unreadable self.

Efaythija heard Methredhel giggle and shot her gaze towards her. Lex' head briefly turned to her as well. When the Bosmer noticed them, she quickly picked up the menu card and hid her face behind it, still chuckling quietly.

Efaythija turned her attention back to the guards and met Lex' gaze before he could turn back to Phillida. His eyes, through which one moment before glimmered worry and disbelief were now offensive and furious as he drew his eyebrows together while Efaythija was compelled to look right into them. That moment only lasted about two seconds but for Efaythija it felt like hours. When Lex turned his attention back to his superior, the woman released a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed slightly, ears still perked up to overhear more of the guards' conversation.

"I understand, sir.", Lex replied with his usual strong voice.

"Don't make me regret my decision in making you captain.", Phillida replied with a last reprehending scowl before he stood up and walked out.

Lex stared at the closed door for some further moments before standing up as well. He plonked several coins on the table, letting a thud escape when his palm and fingers touched its surface, together with the jingling of gold, and left the Inn with a slight trudge in his step, slamming the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To whoever is reading this: I'm sorry that this update lasted 2 weeks but school got in my way. Most of the time at least. And even though this chapter took me longer than normally, it is the shortest yet. Well, I won't be able to post another one next week because I'm on vacation.

Besides that, everything in here has a reason, I just haven't figured them all out yet.

Perhaps this chapter seems a little rushed and is in a rough shape but I was in a hurry, so I will probably just revise it next week. I'm sorry about everything.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Efaythija watched Lex leave and turned her head towards Methredhel, lips slightly parted. Her friend slammed the menu card down on the table and began to let out her loudest laugh, not caring anymore if anyone could hear it. Several other people gradually joined her. But not Efaythija. She would have if she had lived here longer, she was sure, though. Probably, she should finally clear things up for herself to be able to _truly_ join the Thieves' Guild.

She cleared her throat. "Meth.", she whispered but the Bosmer couldn't hear her over her laughing.

"Meth!", Efaythija said a tad louder, without success.

"Methredhel!", she now nearly shouted and her friend looked at her, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes?", she asked innocently.

Efaythija noticed that most of the others had stopped laughing, as well, which meant that everyone could listen to her now, so she leaned closer to Methredhel. "I really want to laugh with you. But first, I need to have something to hate Lex. Probably I can take advantage of his aggressive mood to find that something."

Methredhel nodded. "Alright, but why are you whispering?", she asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shhhht! I don't want them to think I pity him.", she breathed.

"I see.", the Bosmer responded in the same tone now.

Efaythija nodded once and stood up. "I think I need some fresh air.", she announced and started walking towards the exit. She felt the eyes of some people follow her but didn't care too much about them. Opening the wooden door she stepped outside into the nightfall.

She surveyed her surroundings for any sight of him and caught it right as his form appeared from behind the lighthouse. She didn't waste a second before storming off to him.

By the time she had reached the spot he had been some moments ago, he already had entered the Temple District, thus she headed for it, as well. Once through the gate, she shifted her gaze to her right-hand side and spotted him moving towards the South Watch Tower. She started another run to catch up with him, although she was already out of breath.

When her ragged breathing announced her approaching, he turned around and seemed somewhat surprised to see her running after him. His expression soon switched into one of annoyance, though, as he dutifully stopped moving.

Efaythija came to a halt diagonally behind him. She took a few deep breaths.

"Is there a problem, citizen?", Lex asked, remains of aggressiveness still evident in his voice.

The woman looked up at him, now calmed down and clearing her throat. "... Yes, I have a question."

To that she swore she saw him suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Again?", he asked harshly and somewhat wearily.

"I heard that most guards are racists.", she lied, in an attempt to grab his attention which seemed to work as Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?", he asked with piqued interest.

Efaythija made a dismissing motion with her hand. "That's not of importance. I just want to know if it's true."

The captain pondered a couple seconds. "Probably. We don't swap much about ourselves."

The brunette nodded. "What about you?"

"You mean if I'm a racist?", he assured with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly." She once again nodded confidently, simultaneously hoping he wouldn't scrutinize her issue.

"I don't judge people on their origin, if that's what you mean.", he explained a tad softer.

_That certainly doesn't make it easier..._

"And what do you think of racial crosses?", she asked, gazing expectantly into his blue eyes. The question was a little unfair, though, because he knew what she was and if he said anything bad about the topic it would insult her. Maybe he would just lie to appear tolerant. _Nonsense, he doesn't lie, especially not to prevent insulting Waterfront thieves._

"Haven't we been talking about this already?", he inquired suspiciously.

Efaythija shook her head. "Not really. We have scratched the surface but I've never gotten to learn your opinion about it."

"What do you care about my opinion?", he intervened faster than Efaythija had expected.

"Uhm..." _I need something to hate you for._ "That's something I always do when I get to know new people."

"Why don't you know about other guard's opinions about it yet then?", he argued, clearly being the superior interlocutor.

Efaythija cleared her throat. "Look, I have no idea why you have such an inhibition towards answering easy questions but it gets kinda annoying over time."

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

The woman snapped out of her rant and quickly replied, "Nothing." She forced a smile. "I'd only be happy if you could just answer my question and then I'll go and you can, too and we're over with this, you see, it has only advantages if you tell me now because otherwise we'll be w-"

"Very well then.", he interrupted her babbling and she sighed in relief.

"So?", she inquired expectantly.

He took a deep breath and answered sincerely, "I am not intolerant and as I said, I don't judge people by their origin. That pertains pure races and crosses. I know that not many people share that opinion but I think that as long as someone doesn't commit a crime they should all be treated equally."

So, now it was official. Lex wasn't a bad man. In fact, he was the opposite to that and that was what bothered Efaythija the most. She had achieved the exact contrary to what she had intended.

Her jaw slightly dropped as she gazed into his honest, steel-hard, blue eyes.

"Good, that's... really good.", she stammered. _No, it's bad, really, really bad. Damn this man's righteousness!_

"Good night, citizen.", he said with a nod, turning around to leave. He certainly took Efaythija's offer literal.

"Good night!", she quickly shouted after him and turned about, as well, to return to the Bloated Float Inn, many thoughts flowing through her mind. Was it right to be against Lex after all? Or were she and Methredhel on the wrong side? This talk turned everything that was cloudy before into a big, messy mist. Probably, she should first of all find out if she had a troubled mind during the raid tonight. Yes, that would do it. But what if she indeed had problems stealing? What was she going to do then?

While pondering about all that she quickly came closer to the Inn and soon stood in front of its entrance. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes immediately fell upon Methredhel, who waved her hand at her. Their ordered food was already set in front of her and Efaythija's seat. Her friends had apparently waiter for her to come back before starting to eat. Efaythija quickly strode over and sat down on her chair. She didn't look Methredhel in the eyes but felt her expectant gaze on her.

Eventually, the brunette sighed and looked up.

"And?", Methredhel asked curiously. "What did he say?"

"... I asked him if he was a racist and what he thinks of racial crosses.", Efaythija replied, not yet answering her friend's question.

Methredhel frowned. "Really? How did he respond? Is he like the other guards?"

Efaythija raised a brow. "What's with the other guards?"

The Bosmer leaned back against the backrest of her chair. "Well, I believe the whole Legion is racist. Or have you ever seen a guard who isn't an Imperial?"

Efaythija pondered a couple seconds and then shook her head. "No, not really."

Methredhel pressed her lips together and smiled joylessly. "You see? Now, is Lex like that, too?", she asked while grabbing her knife and fork, starting to cut off a small piece of her beef.

Efaythija picked up her knife as well and began to play around with it, twisting it in her pale hand and following its moves with her eyes.

"Well, he told me he isn't. He said that as long as somebody doesn't commit a crime, no matter what race he is, everyone should be treated the same." She looked up to catch her friend's reaction.

Methredhel raised an eyebrow. "And what about racial crosses?", she asked while shoving the piece of meat into her mouth.

"The same.", Efaythija responded with a quick shrug and a subtle smile.

"And you believe him?", Methredhel assured herself after swallowing. She had slightly drawn her eyebrows together.

Efaythija's smile vanished. "Why, yes. He may be our enemy but he's not a liar."

"How do you know that?", Methredhel spat, now visibly enraged.

Efaythija stopped playing with her knife and lay it down. "I've seen it in his eyes. And besides, he has no reason to lie."

"If he did lie, though, you'd have _two_ reasons to hate him.", Methredhel stated matter-of-factly. Efaythija briefly wondered why she had said 'two reasons' but quickly realized she meant the lying in addition to racism.

The brunette sighed. "Yeah, I know... But I can't hate him for something that he isn't."

"You're moving in dangerous territory. I hope Armand doesn't find out.", the Bosmer indicated in a more serious tone than Efaythija had ever heard.

She nodded understandingly.

A brief smile appeared on Methredhel's lips. "Although, I'm certain this won't last long. Your opinion about him will change soon enough. We'll find something you can hate him for, I assure you that."

Efaythija nodded hesitantly, then abruptly stopped and tilted her head. "Why do _you_ hate him?"

Methredhel opened her mouth to say something but shut it again and looked away, placing her cutlery down and leaning back to ponder. After a few moments her gaze shifted back to Efaythija's sympathetic expression.

"Well...", she began, rubbing her neck, "He tries to destroy the Thieves' Guild which coincidentally happens to be my whole existence, he's unfriendly and doesn't like me... And he's pompous and over-ambitious and over-zealous and thinks he's the best and can allow himself everything..."

Efaythija had raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "So, have I understood that right: You only hate him for what he is to the guild?"

Methredhel's eyes widened. "Yes! No! I mean, not solely, he also... he...", she stuttered, her gaze shifting around unfocused while she thought about an argument.

Efaythija sighed. "Sorry.", she said, drawing Methredhel's attention back to her. "I didn't want to blur things for you."

The Bosmer frowned. "You didn't! Everything's fine, my opinion stays the same."

Efaythija sighed. "Now all I need to do is find out if that's a good or a bad thing."

Methredhel's eyes widened again. "A bad thing? What in Oblivion is wrong with you?"

The brunette rested an elbow on the table and laid her head on the palm. "I have no idea." She quickly shook her head. "Well, we should start eating or it'll turn cold."

Her friend just nodded and began to cut off another piece of her beef. Efaythija did likewise.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time, thinking about everything. Efaythija had wanted to start a conversation several times but decided against it when she saw Methredhel's thoughtful look to which she smiled subtly. She had apparently hit a nerve and was glad about it, for she now wasn't wholly alone with her struggle. She herself rather avoided thinking about that topic and instead concentrated on her delicious meal. When they were finished, Efaythija payed and they left the Inn.

"Let's go to Armand.", Methredhel suggested once they were outside. "He probably has a mission for us, thus we don't need to select a target. Sometimes, finding something on your own is really difficult, you know?"

Efaythija nodded, even though she actually had no idea.

They continued their way and soon crossed the garden of Dareloth to approach their Doyen.

"Good night.", Methredhel greeted him cheerily and Efaythija shook her head in amusement.

"Night.", the Redguard responded in a more serious tone.

"Do you have any jobs for us? I need to introduce Faye a little into our business." Efaythija loved that Methredhel had given her a nickname. It made her feel closer to her friend.

Armand nodded. "I see." He appeared to think about something briefly and then continued, "Okay, I have one but it's not that easy, maybe not the best for a newcomer."

Before Efaythija could respond, Methredhel interjected, "Technically, she is no newcomer, like I already told you before."

Armand turned to Efaythija. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Well, first of all, I'd like to know just what I have to do.", she replied simply.

The man nodded briefly and explained, "You must break into Lorkmir's house. It's located in the Elven Gardens District, right by the street, you can't miss it. There must be a heavy locked chest inside somewhere which contains a rare and powerful necklace. Get it and return to me. The owner is most likely asleep in his chambers, so don't be too loud. Any uncertainties?"

Efaythija shook her head, knowing that her Doyen's attention was wholly on her.

"Good. If you don't need lock picks or any more hints, then I suggest you should leave now, if you still want to finish the job tonight.", Armand continued in a slightly upset voice, which Efaythija couldn't recall the source of.

"We want to. Let's go, Faye.", Methredhel said, indicating her friend to come along.

"Shadows hide you.", Armand said a little softer and, after Efaythija's perception, directed to Methredhel. She sighed and followed the Bosmer.

"... Does Armand have something against me?", the woman asked after a while of silent walking, looking questioning up at her slightly taller friend.

Methredhel smiled sympathetically and turned her head to her. "He... knows a lot. I believe that perhaps he noticed that you're uncertain."

"You mean the thing with Lex?", Efaythija asked, frowning.

The Bosmer nodded.

Her companion rolled her eyes. "I had no idea we weren't allowed to talk to guards."

"It's not that. Everyone who joined the guild immediately shared his opinion about Lex. There was no questioning or uncertainties.", she explained with a sorry smile.

Efaythija nodded thoughtfully, getting to her reasoning. "I see...", she mumbled. Then she drew her eyebrows together. "Do you think that means... I don't really belong here?"

Methredhel's eyes widened and her smile faded. "No, of course not!", she said, stifling her yell. "It just means that... I don't know... that you're human. Doubts are human feelings and everyone has them."

Efaythija let out a brief laugh. "That's a little corny, don't you think? But thank you."

Methredhel grinned at her. "You're welcome." Then her expression turned more serious. "You shouldn't worry about it too much, though. I'm confident that it'll resolve itself. And besides, Armand is always a little strict with new members."

Efaythija nodded understandingly and turned her gaze back towards the street. She didn't want to ponder about it more than she should, for Armand would become unlikeable to her if she did, and once she had an unpleasant opinion about someone, it was difficult to be changed. She sighed inwardly and tried to think of something else that had nothing to do with this City.

Maybe Kvatch? Nah, that would only have the effect to worsen her mood. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she had never really reflected about her life back there. During her journey to the Imperial City she had too much to deal with to be able to think about anything. And her life at the Waterfront thus far left little time for that, too. But now, while she was on the way to her first raid and real job of the Thieves' Guild, certainly wasn't a good time to do so, either.

So, she pushed the upcoming cogitations aside and wondered where that Lorkmir guy would hide his precious necklace.

Soon, the two thieves arrived in front of the man's house.

Methredhel turned to her friend. "Do _you_ want to pick the lock or shall I?"

"I think it's better you do that.", the brunette answered amused.

The Bosmer smiled and checked her surroundings for any guards. She spotted one that was just turning a corner, vanishing from her sight. Then the streets were devoid of life. She finally turned her attention to the door. Unsurprising to Efaythija, it took her only a few seconds, and no loss of a lock pick, to unlock it.

The more experienced thief opened the door a crack and peered inside. Then she motioned for Efaythija to follow her and sneaked in. The brunette carefully closed the door as soon as she had passed it.

She turned around to further follow her friend but froze immediately when she saw an Altmer lurching towards Methredhel who had also stopped in her tracks, worriedly gazing at the man.

"W-who are you?", he mumbled, coming to a halt in front of Methredhel and looking down at the Bosmer, who was still hunkering down in a sneaking pose. She hesitantly positioned herself and began talking shyly, "... I... we... uhm, just wanted to visit you." The girl shot a brief, worried glance towards Efaythija, who stood upright now, as well, and returned her expression with a small shrug.

The Altmer raised a brow and continued, "Oh?… Have I *hick*... have I invited you?" He was obviously drunk, much to Efaythija's relief and, apparently, Methredhel's delight.

"Why yes, my friend!", she responded amused and with retrieved confidence.

"F-friend?", the stranger repeated with a frown, swaying slightly to the left. "I-I'm not sure if I have... friends. Friends bring me... Sk-skooma, yes! Did you bring me Skooma?"

Methredhel couldn't help but laugh, although she obviously tried to suppress it. The she returned to a more serious state, looking about the room. She once again turned to Efaythija and, with a quick nod, motioned to the table. Efaythija's glance followed the gesture and she spotted three bottles of Skooma standing on top of the table. She gave Methredhel a single nod to assure she had understood her plan.

"But of course we have! I suggest we go upstairs to drink a bottle or two together.", the Bosmer said, turning back to the Altmer, who looked somewhat shocked about her answer. Efaythija took the opportunity of him being distracted to sneak past him, her eyes fixated on him the whole time, though.

"T-together?", the Altmer asked worriedly. "No, no... as a present..."

Efaythija rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the table, carefully grabbing one of the bottles. Then she quietly headed back to the other two.

Methredhel still grinned widely. "Yes, sure, I'm sorry for my rudeness." She apparently enjoyed playing with him which amused Efaythija as well.

The man seemed to calm down a bit, as far as it was possible in his state. "So, w-where is it?", he asked excited.

Efaythija handed him the bottle. "Here.", she said and although she wanted to add some mocking comment, she found herself being cut off as the Altmer snatched the bottle out of her hand as if he was in a speed contest.

"Ah, thank you, thank you, my... friends...", he said enthusiastically, eying the Skooma with ridiculous excitement.

Methredhel turned her head to Efaythija and mouthed, "Your turn." The brunette nodded and took a step towards the Altmer. She slung an arm around his shoulders and turned him around, so that he didn't face Methredhel anymore.

"So, _my dear friend_,", she started cheerfully, "want to know where to find much more of that stuff?" She pointed at the bottle he clutched with his hands, slowly guiding him away from Methredhel. She shot a last, brief glance into her friend's direction and saw that the Bosmer was already on her way upstairs. It wasn't like this man would suspect them in any way or would cause any problems to their mission but they would choose the safer way. Who knew if he'd remember once he was sober?

"Y-you know a source?", he asked with piqued interest. Efaythija had to admit that she felt the slightest bit sorry that she would have to lie to him but on second thought, she actually did him some kind of favor. Skooma wasn't known for its healthiness after all.

"Why yes!", she assured, her glance falling upon a door that most likely led to his basement. She was about to grab the handle to open it but the Altmer stopped her, worriedly reasoning, "Stop!... You-you can't go in there... It's *hick* it's not in an... adequate condition for my... for my... friends."

Efaythija raised a brow, withdrawing her hand from the handle as well as her arm from his shoulders. "Oh? Is it messy?", she asked confused. Then the thought flashed her mind that his answer could be a short "yes" and then he would turn round and notice that Methredhel wasn't there anymore, so she quickly started babbling before he could respond, "Don't worry about it! You should see my house! Hah, I can't even walk properly in there anymore. Clothes are sprawled out on the floor, I never make my bed properly, sometimes there are even blotches of wine on my carpet! Oh, have you any idea how much effort you need to put into getting that stuff out? It's a real struggle, you know. First, you have to soak it, which is tricky on its own if you have a wooden floor, which, I see, you do have, so I suppose you know what I mean. You need to be attentive at what you do because once there's liquid on it, no matter what kind, it starts to get moldy. Anyways, after I soaked the carpet I needed some special and more important expensive soap with what I had to handle it. They took ten gold from me for a piece of soap, can you believe that? Because I can't. It's complete usury! But it was worth it because after washing out the last remains of the wine, the carpet looked as though I had just bought it the day before. I mean, normally you only scrub it a little with some water when there's dirt on it or so but it never looks totally clean. I'm actually kind of glad that I spilled the wine over it, for, as I said, the carpet looked as good as knew. I actually thought about getting a new one already but-", she finally cut herself off when she spotted Methredhel, a wide grin spread across the Bosmer's face that could just all to easily turn into a loud laugh. Efaythija returned the gesture. She had no idea she could babble so much without a pause. It certainly was a new record.

Her glance wandered back to the Altmer's startled and confused expression and she quickly explained with an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry, Lorkmir. I'm one to get lost in my pattering way too easily."

"...L-Lorkmir?", he asked dazed, "Oh, I'm not Lorkmir."

Efaythija's eyes widened while the thought of having entered the wrong house flashed her mind. "N-no? But what about the sign outside?"

"Oh, this is... Lorkmir's house. But I'm... I'm using it." A smile crept on his face. "Lorkmir... he is no longer... here. My-my name is... Faelian... yes, Faelian...", he trailed off, seemingly not being sure about it.

Efaythija narrowed her eyes but decided to not ask further questions, for this had nothing to do with her mission. She quickly passed the Altmer and placed herself by Methredhel's side who raised her voice. "Well, it was nice to visit you again, _friend_, but I think we have to go now. See you!", she said, smiling and waving her hand while shoving Efaythija towards the door.

"Oh, absolutely!", he responded excitedly. "Don't forget the... the Skooma!"

This time, both girls were rolling their eyes in amusement. Efaythija opened the door and the two of them headed outside. Methredhel was laughing once the door was closed while Efaythija couldn't bring herself to just forget what Faelian had said, accompanied with that look on his face that had sent a slight shudder down her spine. Something certainly was wrong, she just knew it.

Methredhel must have noticed Efaythija's sobriety, for she was staring at her friend with a questioning look. As soon as the brunette noticed the Bosmer's gaze upon her, she explained without being asked, "It's nothing. I'm just wondering what he meant by what he said about Lorkmir..."

Methredhel shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips. "You think too much, Faye. Come on, the job is done. Look!" She extended her hand, revealing a beautiful green-shimmering bronze necklace with a big, subtly rose gem stone in the middle. Efaythija began to smile, as well. Not only because their mission was accomplished but also because she apparently had no problem with stealing. Then again, _she_ wasn't the one who stole it but Methredhel. So, it couldn't really count... but oh well.

"Well done, sister!", she cheerfully congratulated before even realizing what she had called her friend. They had known each other for roughly four days yet and she considered her her sister?

That didn't seem to bother Methredhel, though, for her smile softened in response while she withdrew her hand.

"Thank you.", she responded kindly, then turned to leave, Efaythija quickly hurrying to her side.

"But still,", she began anew, "didn't you think it was a little strange that Lorkmir has just abandoned his house? Or maybe he didn't. I mean, Faelian just said he isn't there anymore..." She drew her eyebrows together and stared on the ground. To her surprise, Methredhel didn't laugh about her pondering this time but instead seemed to consider her words.

"Well... yeah, it is kind of strange but I normally don't think about such things after finishing a job. I mean, it doesn't concern us, does it?", she explained, glancing expectantly at Efaythija. The brunette bit her bottom lip. Methredhel was right. Why did she even spare a thought about it? It really concerned neither her nor Methredhel nor anyone else besides the guards actually.

The guards.

Was that the problem? Were the guards subconsciously influencing her decisions? Or more particularly, one certain guard captain? No no no, that couldn't be it. She had barely known him for twenty-four hours. He couldn't be the reason. He _wasn't_ the reason.

Efaythija decided that she should take advantage of her prejudices this one time, even though she knew it wasn't right.

"Meth, do you think it's okay to have prejudices? And that it's reasonable to judge people by them?", she suddenly asked, her gaze shooting up to stare at her friend with a confused expression.

The Bosmer was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of topic. "Uhm... I guess I wouldn't call it _reasonable_ but I do have my prejudices, too, about guards for example."

Efaythija nodded, staring down thoughtfully. After a couple seconds she looked in her friend's eyes again. "And what if you have prejudices about certain... races?" Methredhel raised a brow, so Efaythija quickly continued, "I mean, if there's a reason." She took a deep breath while turning her head to glance forward. "I have some kind of... aversion against Imperials. I've had bad experiences with them. The murderer of my parents was one, the count of Kvatch who didn't allow me to re-inhabit my parent's house as well and my dad himself. He didn't really do anything bad, although he was regularly drunk and got slightly violent a couple times, but I blame him for... you know, for just being an Imperial and making me half-Imperial as well. Gah, I know I shouldn't blame him for that but I can't help it!" She now had a more desperate look on her face as she turned her head back to Methredhel who glanced through and through serious back at her.

"I understand your problem.", she began after a short silence. "But I think you shouldn't judge people by their race. Everybody is different. I'm sure there are some Imperials who are just as nice as everyone else."

Efaythija let out a frustrated sigh. "I know! And normally I try to push those thought aside but..." She laughed briefly and without joy while turning to her friend. "I was actually trying to come up with a reason to hate Lex."

Methredhel frowned but shortly afterward, a grin started to spread across her face. "If I had only known.", she answered jokingly. "Nah, seriously, as much as I want you to find a reason to hate him, your footing shouldn't be discrimination." Despite her intended seriousness, a brief chuckle escaped her lips. "You'd be just as bad as they are."

Efaythija nodded and returned the giggle but then changed into a more earnest mood and she simply stated, "Alright, then that means that I have to follow this case."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just want to excuse if this seems rushed. It kinda felt like it while I re-read it but oh well.

lioness84, thank you again for your review. I'm glad I could make you laugh, although I actually don't understand humor. As for the Dark Brotherhood, I had already thought about involving it somewhere but your review finally inspired me to an idea that you'll get to know in this chapter. I hope it's satisfying.

Damn, this chapter still feels so rushed. Maybe too much dialogue... I'm probably gonna revise it tomorrow or so.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Wait, what do you mean by that?", Methredhel asked while raising a brow in a gesture of confusion. The two had just entered the Waterfront-District and continued their walk in a slow pace.

Efaythija gave a single laugh and explained, "The 'he-is-no-longer-here'-case. Something tells me I must find out the truth behind those words."

The Bosmer nodded slowly as though she was in a trance, then narrowed her eyes as she inquired, "Why?"

Her friend remained silent for some moments before raising her shoulders in an exaggerated shrug and replying, "I don't really know. I just feel like I have to do it."

Methredhel held up her hands in a defending position. "Hold on. I didn't just convince you to do that, did I?"

"Well, technically... you did.", Efaythija conceded with an accusing smirk. "But don't worry. It has more to do with my curious nature than with certain people."

Methredhel thought about her words for a moment. "Curiosity, huh? I assume you know that I myself am inquisitive as well. Perhaps I can help you.", she offered.

The shorter woman bit her lip. "I... yeah, I guess it might require some sneaking skills but..." She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, "I was actually planning on asking Lex to help me..."

The Bosmer inhaled deeply and took a short break before asking, "For what purpose?"

"For the purpose of solving the case.", she replied without hesitating. "It's not like I wouldn't achieve that with you or that I don't enjoy your company, which I truly do, but I think that this is a matter of law."

Methredhel nodded hesitantly and shot a brief smile in her direction. "I understand. Just be careful. He'll try to seek evidence in the slightest allusion of criminal action."

"Of course I will.", Efaythija reassured with a gentle smile. "I've become acquainted with that habit of his by now."

"Good. Never underestimate him, though.", the Bosmer advised while they climbed up the stairs to the archway on the far right side of the harbor.

Efaythija decided to leave it at that, for she didn't want to risk anyone of the Waterfront inhabitants to overhear their talk. Armand, who hadn't moved since they had left for their mission, already could be detected from their spot which consolidated her decision. Although only a few days have passed since her arrival, there were already strains between her and her superior; and she certainly didn't like that.

As they drew closer to the Redguard, he spoke up, "I didn't expect you two so early. Do you have what I asked for?"

As usual, Methredhel was the one to answer. "What do you think?", she teased cheerfully. "Have I ever returned unsuccessfully?"

Armand smirked gently. "No. That's why you're one of my best subordinates, Methredhel."

Efaythija could spot a faint blush on the Bosmer's face and she could just all too well understand her reaction. She herself loved being praised.

"I'm flattered. And now take a look at our loot.", she insisted, reaching into her pocket and tugging out the necklace. She held it out in front of her for Armand to take.

"Thank you.", he said while accepting it enthusiastically. Then he glanced at Methredhel and added, "I assume you didn't try it on? It has some strong magical power that could come in handy for a thief."

"Really?", her apprentice inquired with excitement radiating from her brown eyes that were illuminated by the torch. "What kind of power?"

Armand smiled, apparently amused by the girl's verve. But Efaythija had the impression that there was something else behind it. Something she could not quite classify yet.

"Let me just say so much, it strengthens certain abilities.", the Redguard responded in a riddle.

Methredhel looked visibly disappointed. "Oh, can't you be a bit more detailed about it?"

"No, sorry. I will let you know some day, though, when it's time." He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.

The Bosmer sighed. "Oh well, whatever you say."

Armand gave her one last sympathetic glance before he turned to Efaythija. "As for you, well done. Although I hope you know that Methredhel's proportion of the reward is larger than yours, for she's a higher ranked member."

The woman accepted it as it was but Methredhel interfered, "No, both our parts had about the same importance to that mission, hence it'd only be fair if we get the same amount."

The Redguard hesitated but then gave a single nod. "All right. It's your decision. Your reward is a hundred gold by the way.", he said while handing a small pouch to them.

Methredhel grasped it and answered, "Thanks. Not what I'm used to but if it weren't for Faye I wouldn't even have done this job, so it's better than nothing, I suppose." She turned to Efaythija. "Let's go back. We should at least get a few hours sleep."

"Good night and shadows hide you.", Armand said his farewell as they turned to leave. Methredhel waved her hand in goodbye and led the way to her shack. Before they went to sleep, she gave Efaythija her share. They were alone, hence Carwen and Adanrel were most likely still on a raid.

* * *

Efaythija awoke before her friend, for she noticed that the Bosmer still lay on her bed and snored softly. The brunette yawned once and stretched. Normally, she was a late riser but because of some reason she couldn't sleep anymore this time. She looked about the room and realized that the other two Elves were still gone. After pushing herself up, she carefully headed for the door and opened it as silently as she could, peering outside through the crack. The sun had already risen and its position indicated that it was about seven or eight am. Efaythija knew she couldn't go back to sleep and thus, she fully opened the door and began her daily washing routine.

Afterwards, she decided it was a good idea to tell Lex about her suspicion. She didn't exactly know where he was patrolling right now but she was certain that some of her neighbors had more knowledge of his whereabouts. She'd ask the first one she'd detect.

Or maybe not. Because the first one she saw was that unfriendly Dunmer from next door. Efaythija wasn't too eager to start her day with disputing and hence kept watch for someone else.

While walking through the archway closest to her she spotted Adanrel returning to the Waterfront. She appeared like a better company to contact for help.

"Adanrel!", Efaythija called out while changing her sluggish steps into a brisk jog. The Bosmer's gaze turned towards her and she gave a thin smile. "Morning. Is there something you want from me?", she asked and stopped while Efaythija closed the distance between them to several feet.

"Yes, indeed. Do you have a clue where Lex is prowling around at the moment?"

Adanrel slightly narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

It became clear to Efaythija that she shouldn't confide in everyone like she confided in Methredhel.

"No reason in particular. I just wanted to know.", she explained with a shrug, surprised at how convincing she sounded.

Adanrel seemed to buy it, for her face appeared to relax. "Alright then. I spotted him in the Arboretum near the gate to Green Emperor Way while I carried home my loot. It's pretty ironically how we just literally live next to each other and they don't seem to notice that we're their arch-enemies. Sometimes, I'm grateful for their stupidity, though."

Efaythija unintentionally let out a sigh and said her thanks before walking off. Adanrel went on to return to her home while Efaythija headed for the Arboretum. It took her several minutes to cross the Temple-District but when she finally arrived in her targeted place it didn't take her long to spot Lex.

She inhaled once and then started off towards him in a brisk pace. He noticed her and assumed a rather annoyed expression which amused Efaythija somehow.

"Good morning, sir.", she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, citizen.", he responded, clearly not eager to converse with her.

"I have a question.", the girl announced.

"What a surprise...", he noted idly.

She smirked and added, "This one might interest you, though."

He slightly raised a brow in a gesture of demanding her to tell more.

"I happen to have overheard a talk in which an Altmer named Faelian was involved. Do you know him?", she started, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

It took him a few moments before he finally said, "I believe so. Isn't he the generally-drunken former noble who frequently roams the harbor?"

Efaythija hesitantly shrugged uncomfortably but smiled along. "I... don't know? Perhaps yes. Well, I've seen him in the Elven Garden District and he said something about that he lives in the house of a man named Lorkmir."

"And?", Lex asked, not quite getting what she intended to tell him by that.

"Alone! He was kinda mysterious about Lorkmir's whereabouts and the reason he lives there."

The captain considered her words. "So? What do you want me to do?"

She cleared her throat. "I thought that maybe something has happened... The way he said it... I don't know. Maybe you could examine that case or something."

"Look, I appreciate your sense of rigor but I can't waste my time for a phantom case without the slightest evidence."

She drew her eyebrows together. "And what _if_ something happened? You really should give it a shot."

"Then ask another guard. I suppose they're all happy to help.", he argued sternly.

The brunette slumped her shoulders and groaned. "But I asked you. And besides, the other guards would only say the same. But I know that you wouldn't just drop chasing criminal actions. Please?", she begged, although she didn't expect it to be convincing. Her prior arguments seemed to have some effect on him, though, for he sighed and gave a single nod before giving in, "All right. But you better have reason."

Efaythija couldn't help but smile about her success. "Good. I'll show you the way.", she stated, waving her hand in an indication for him to follow her.

She led the way through the Arboretum and into the Temple-District while the captain trailed closely behind, not saying a word.

Soon, they reached the Elven Garden District. Efaythija was thankful for the city's regular building structure, for her sense of orientation certainly wasn't the best. They stopped in front of one of the houses roadside.

"This.", she indicated, pointing at the double-door.

Lex stepped forward and knocked. "Open up.", he commanded. No response came.

He turned to Efaythija. "Are you sure he's home? Maybe he's outside somewhere."

The woman shook her head. "I haven't seen him in the Waterfront today. Plus, he appears to me as a late riser."

"Perhaps, but you have no proof, do you?", he countered stubbornly.

Just as Efaythija opened her mouth to say something they heard a loud thud echoing from inside.

She smirked. "Now, what did you say?"

He sighed and knocked again. "I know you're in there. Open the door!", he insisted once again. Still no reaction.

"Isn't that kind of... I don't know... suspicious?", the brunette said after a while and grinned at Lex.

He slightly narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what's funny about that."

"Ah, I don't know.", she replied smugly, looking away. "Only that I was right with my guess." She looked back up at him to see his reaction.

"That isn't certain yet." He turned back to the door. "You're disobeying legitimate orders. I say it one last time, then I need to come in. Open this door!", his voice boomed.

After a couple seconds of silence, Efaythija asked with a tad shyness in her voice, "How are we gonna get in?"

His gaze shifted to her. "Not we.", he explained, avoiding her question. "This is official business only an acknowledged member of the Imperial Legion is allowed to execute."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, how are _you_ gonna get in?"

"Like this.", he simply stated before vigorously placing a kick where the two halves of the double-door met. They burst open with a loud bang, causing Efaythija to flinch. She looked about herself to see if they caught attention but no one seemed to care for their actions.

"Ah, I see.", she said acknowledging, taking a step forward to peek through the entrance.

The house was a mess. The furniture was mostly ruined and lying in fragments around the room. On the table in the far right corner there were three bottles of Skooma again. She shook her head in disbelief. How drunk must someone be to not notice there were already three beforehand?

Lex passed her and steadily strode inside. He came to a halt in the middle of the room and surveyed it. "Sir Faelian? Are you in here?", he asked loudly into the air.

_Sir? That man must really have fallen from grace_, Efaythija thought while positioning herself fully between the door frame to have a clear view into the room. How could anyone even live there?

The captain's gaze fell upon the table with the Skooma bottles and from the angle of her view, Efaythija could see that he looked more than displeased. As far as her knowledge went, Skooma was forbidden in the whole of Cyrodiil.

"Perhaps he's upstairs?", she suggested.

He weighed his options, then turned towards her. "Fine, but you stay outside while I'm there, you understand?"

"Of course.", she ensued, sighing.

Lex shot her one more judging glance before climbing up the stairs.

Efaythija figured that the door wasn't locked, for she didn't hear a crack when he entered Faelian's chambers.

That was her signal. She quickly sneaked inside, into the direction of the houses basement. His odd behavior when she suggested to enter it wouldn't leave her mind. Fortunately, the door wasn't locked too heavily, so she picked it with only one broken lock pick.

Before entering, she briefly peered around the corner to reassure herself that no one saw her, then she opened the door. It creaked a tad too loud for her liking as she pushed it open, so she decided to only open it as far as necessary and slip through the gap to not cause any more noises.

She quietly climbed down the steps that led into a rather small room, piled up with shelves full of wine bottles. There were also some small chests. A strange smell was in the air that resembled foul eggs. Or something like that...

The shelves appeared to form some sort of wall that separated the back half of the room from its front one. Efaythija took a few steps forward to have a better look on what was behind the barrier. When she did, though, she wished she had listened to Lex and stayed outside.

"By the Nine...", she breathed in horror as her gaze fell upon a middle classy-clad man who lay in a large pool of blood, a dagger placed next to his head.

Efaythija hurriedly stumbled around and took the stairs at a run, throwing the door open and not caring about the loudness of her actions. It had been many years since she last had a sight similar to the one she had just witnessed and that was when her parents were murdered. But she was fully unprepared this time which caused her shock to turn out bigger.

"I thought I made myself clear.", someone yelled angrily from behind her. She twirled around to see Lex standing behind her with a furious expression on his face. Although Efaythija knew she was in trouble, she couldn't help but feel somewhat safe in his presence, especially if she thought about what she discovered only a couple seconds ago.

"I uhm...", she tried to explain but found that her voice was gone.

"I hope you're aware that I could arrest you for trespassing."

She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'll pay the fine but first you should take a look into the basement.", she explained with regained strength, gesturing towards the already open door.

"I don't think what you discovered has more importance than what I found upstairs.", he stated with a grave and stressed voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", Efaythija countered, shaking her head.

"Faelian is dead.", Lex reported suddenly.

The girl's eyes widened. "What?", she asked incredulously.

"It looked like murder but the culprit must have escaped through an open window not long after we heard the thud. I will start a search immediately.", he announced and turned to leave.

"Wait!", Efaythija shouted. "There's another corpse in the basement."

His head snapped around. "... Why didn't you tell me that already?"

She shrugged and continued, "I'm not sure who it is, though."

Lex looked back and forth between her and the entrance for some moments, then explained, "You stay where you are. I will give the guards their orders and then I'll check the basement."

Efaythija nodded frantically.

The captain didn't even bother to glare at her once more, like he previously did, before he vanished through the door, leaving the woman behind alone.

This time she did as she was told and didn't move until the captain came back about a minute later. He brushed past Efaythija towards the door to the basement without saying a word. She made an attempt to follow him but he quickly waved her off, hurrying down the stairs alone.

Efaythija was left to wait again.

When Lex came back he had a look on his face akin to frustration and his steps had become slower.

"Just as I thought.", he stated quietly after coming to a halt in front of Efaythija. "It's Lorkmir."

Her lips slightly parted. "That... he... do you have a guess how long he's been there."

He subtly shook his head. "No, but judging by the smell it must have been a while."

Efaythija gulped. "That's why he was so eager to avoid going down there...", she thought aloud.

"Pardon?", Lex inquired.

She looked up at him. "Nothing. Rumors just say that he lets no one into his basement."

"Rumors, huh?", he repeated, narrowing his eyes.

She sighed. "Well, what now? It is clear that Faelian is responsible for Lorkmir's death and the motive I understand as well but what about him? Why would someone murder a Skooma-addict?"

"Nobody can comprehend what takes place in the sick minds of criminals.", he snarled.

His tone didn't fail to intimidate Efaythija.

When Lex notice she didn't answer, he said, "I need to return to my office now and do the paperwork for this. Your fine is five gold by the way."

Efaythija reached for her pouch and handed it to him without a further word. He stiffly accepted it. "You're dismissed now.", he stated.

"Good day.", she said before passing him and briskly heading for the exit.

That didn't go as she had planned. So very not.

A thought popped up in her head: Murder was definitely the worst crime existent and it even happened under the watchful eyes of the guards, just as thievery. But murder certainly outweighed thievery. Lex was known for his obsession over thieves but was there also someone who cared as much about murderers? If not, someone had to and that caused an idea to form in her mind. Perhaps she could somehow convince Lex to focus on murderers instead of thieves. Then the Thieves' Guild would be out of danger and she wouldn't have to hate him. She could even help! Yes, that sounded like a realizable thought. She had to talk to Methredhel, immediately.

With that thought on mind, she turned her pace into a jog while crossing the Temple-District. She smiled about the confused looks on the people's face, for she laughed irritating others.

Eventually, she arrived in the Waterfront and slowed down. She spotted her friend walking along the dirt path and sprinted towards her. When Methredhel noticed her approaching, she smiled.

"Ah, Faye, you're back I see. Tell me about it!", she chirped excitedly.

A grin crept on Efathija's face as well. "I will. But firstly, I have a question. Does someone of the guards specialize on murder?"

Methredhel blinked a few times. "Y-yes, the Legion Commander, I suppose. He's fighting against the Dark Brotherhood."

Dark Brotherhood. Efaythija had heard about that before but she wasn't sure what exactly it was, so she repeated, "Dark Brotherhood?"

The Bosmer nodded. "Rumors say it is a guild of assassins that kill for money and pleasure. But I have no idea if that's true. As I said, they're rumors."

"I see...", the other woman replied in thought. "And the Legion Commander is focused on it?"

"Yes, he's sure that it exists but he wasn't successful in catching them yet."

"Maybe he needs a little help.", Efaythija suggested with a smirk.

Methredhel raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

The brunette waved her off. "Nothing, just an idea." Then she got more serious. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you about my 'case'."

The Bosmer appeared to become more excited. "And?"

"And... there were some unexpected... surprises." She looked into Methredhel's gleaming eyes and added, "No pleasant ones."

Methredhel tilted her head.

Efaythija sighed. "More particularly, we found two corpses."

The Elf's eyes widened. "W-what? Who?"

"One was Faelian and the other Lorkmir. The latter was... not fresh."

Methredhel's jaw dropped slightly. "They're both dead?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yeah, but what disturbs me more is that we talked to a murderer not twelve hours ago."

The Bosmer's eyes widened in realization. "Oh... right. Man, I wonder if Armand knew about that."

Efaythija shook her head. "I don't believe so. How should he?"

"True.", Methredhel agreed, then changed the topic. "So, did you see the corpses?"

A sudden laugh escaped the other girl's lips. "Seriously, Meth? That's what you're interested in the most?"

The Bosmer grinned. "Honestly, yes. Now, did you?"

"Only the one of Lorkmir."

"Lex let you see it?", Methredhel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically...", Efaythija began with an uneasy laugh. "No. I had to pay him a fine for trespassing.", she reported with a proud grin.

"Really?"

"Yep. He told me to stay outside and once he was out of sight I just went in and picked the lock of the basement-door."

Methredhel burst into laughter. "Nice one, Faye."

"Thanks. But I'm not sure if that was such a clever idea. I don't really like seeing or... smelling dead people. I don't even know why I did it! Lex would have surely checked the basement afterwards."

"That, my friend, is the thrill of thievery.", Methredhel explained with a grin.

Efaythija couldn't tell if her new-found pleasure was for better or for worse. She smiled nonetheless. "It was kind of fun, yeah."

"See? You're not that bad of a thief and certainly not out-of-place in the guild."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm _always_ right, Faye.", Methredhel teased smugly, causing her friend to laugh. "Yeah, sure." Then she contemplated about her next step. She actually wanted to convince Lex of her plan but he was more than likely busy with paperwork, like he said. So, she had to think of something else. Maybe finally eat breakfast? She admitted that she was hungry but thinking about today's incident her appetite faded.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon the shack for sale.

"Hey, uhm, how much does that shack cost?", she asked, pivoting her thumb at the building.

"Two thousand gold. Why?", Methredhel replied simply.

"Hm, that's quite a sum...", she thought aloud while unintentionally touching her necklace. No, she would not sell it to buy a hut. Never. "But maybe a few more jobs and I can afford it..."

"You think about buying it?", the Bosmer inquired.

"Why not? I don't want to be a burden to you for the rest of my life and besides, you already have two guests."

"You're not a burden, you're a friend.", Methredhel insisted with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Just like Carwen and Adanrel."

Efaythija smiled softly. "Thanks but it'd be more than terrific to own a house."

"A shack.", her friend corrected teasingly, causing her to laugh again.

"So,", Methredhel began anew, "you want to earn it through thievery?"

"Yeah, but before that I have something else to do."

"And that is...?"

"I have a plan. What do you think of distracting Lex? With something else than the Thieves' Guild?", Efaythija asked to introduce her prior thought.

"What exactly are you thinking of?", her friend inquired with a questioning look on her face.

"The Dark Brotherhood. Think about it: They're also criminals, it's not certain that it exists and he'd have the support of the Legion Commander. Maybe we could turn his focus on that instead."

Methredhel nodded slowly, getting her point. "Sounds logical. But what drives him to hunt us is his personal vendetta against the Gray Fox. Remember that story I told you?"

She nodded in response.

"Maybe... if he also had a vendetta against the Dark Brotherhood..."

"That would definitely solve our problem.", Efaythija agreed. "But how-"

"I have no idea. We don't even have contact to them. Hell, we don't even know if that Brotherhood exists! And I'm also not sure if I _want_ to get to know them. They're assassins after all."

Efaythija bit her lip. "It'd be dangerous, that's for sure. But wouldn't you want to do that for the guild?"

Methredhel shrugged. "I happen to prefer myself alive."

A grin spread across the brunette's face. "Me too. But no one says we have to do this alone. Perhaps other members could help us."

"Yeah... Or we just give them the contract to kill Lex.", Methredhel suggested with a wide grin.

Efaythija stared at her in shock, which caused her to laugh.

"Oh, come on! That was a joke.", she laughed and bumped her friend's shoulder with her fist.

"I knew that. Not even you are that mean.", the brunette retorted with a refreshed grin.

"Hey, you should watch your tongue as long as you sleep under my roof!", the Bosmer threatened teasingly with a smirk.

"Well, now I'm scared.", Efaythija replied with faked fear. "No, seriously, maybe we should tell Armand before we're starting anything."

"I think so, too. But first, we need to find out if the Dark Brotherhood exists. Talking would be the best way to do so, I assume."

"Well, there's a specialist. I'm gonna ask the Legion Commander. Do you come with me?"

"Nah, I better interrogate others. More witnesses means more proof.", Methredhel concluded.

"Alright. Now, where does the Commander live again?"


End file.
